Rose Thorn
by AngelsListener
Summary: Abigail thought that when she would die that she would be in the slumber of death and be resurrected by God like her religion said it would. Instead of that she found herself sitting in a somewhat cozy room with a unicorn; who was sipping tea, reading a news paper and sitting on a cushion chair. " So lets start from the begining, how did you die?" Warning Oc, Yuri
1. Chapter 1

When Abigale exprianced death after saving her younger sister; she was expecting to be put into a sleep and resuected by god when the time was right and what not.

Instead she found herself sitting in a room with a unicorn. Who happened to be sitting on a cushioned chair sipping tea from a floating tea cup. She looked around at the room's red walls with wood trim. A few ornimented plates sat on display on the walls. And behind the unicorn there was a chimney with a fire stoked within it. On the top of it were faded pictures she could not see since she didn't have glasses.

The unicorn itself was very strange. It was black fured with red eyes and she knew it shouldn't have been able to hold the newspaper with its hooves. She couldn't help but stare at this strange unicorn before her.

They sat there for a while as the poney sipped tea out of the floating tea cup. As she sat there she became more nervous and confused to the point she couldn't stand it. She was just about to ask the unicorn what was going on when it put the paper down on the table, closed its eyes, and sighed.

" Well this is interesting." It's voice was semi deep and masculine. It definately left no question to the unicorns gender anymore. He opened his red eyes and looked at her.

" Have you done this before?" She knew she should have been surprized that the unicorn could talk. In fact she should have been very expressive with her lack of experiance with all that he had done so far. Instead she found herself calm with his actions; but still very confused with the whole situation.

" What do you mean?" She asked hoping to find some answers. It was not exactly in her nature to be direct about questions. In fact she could remember many times where she had carefully thought out questions for her own favor.

" Have you crossed worlds before?" Thankfully he was blunt. But She didn't really understand the nature of the question. ' Crossed worlds'? she had never heard of the consept being used anywhere other than fanfiction. The question was a confusing one to her; but she found an answer that she at least could cry 'innosent' if he had another meaning behind it.

" Not that I've known of." He placed a hoof to his cheek and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

" Well lets start off with how you got here. How did you die?" Abigale found herself feeling like she had been hit by a slege hammer in the head. How did she die? It was almost a lost cause for her to answer him since the event happened so fast.

" Well I remember I was saving my sister from a thug of some kind."

" Mhm." He picked up the news paper and held it in front of her.

" Can you read the headline on this news paper?" She leaned over and started reading the bold lettering.

" Both mother and daughter died catastrophically within train accident." Abigale felt kind of sad for the little girl if only because she didn't have very long time at life. He pulled the news paper away.

" Little do they know the girl is actually still alive."

" Really? But the paper says she died. How could she still be alive?"

" Her soul has passed on so there is still only moments before her body truly dies." He looks up at her with narrowed eyes.

" You are going to take her place." Abigale narrowed her own eyes and asked.

" Didn't I already die though? Isn't there some sort of rule against that or something?" The unicorn closed his red eyes and sighed.

" Boy do you need a refresher."He places the paper down on the coffee table in front of them and stood up on his hooves. He turned to leave the little area and Abigale could see he not only had wings; he also had a mark on his flank that instantly reminded her of a tv she watched in her last life. The mark was that of a black sythe that was held over and hour glass.

" Some time ago you died in your world, normally the laws of that world would keep you there; but apparently your some sort of incarnet that actually withstood that law and transfered over here."

" Lucky for you the little poney in that train accident can't die yet. So," Suddenly a phone rang and he pulled out a black cell phone from some place she couldn't see.

" Yea boss?" He listened in on the phone and he nodded after awhile. And then he frowned.

" I see, so that poney's not going to work." He was silent for awhile listening to the person on the other side of the phone.

" Ok. I'll do that. Bye." He closes the phone with a sigh.

" Unfortunately you can't take over the little girl anymore since she fully died moments ago." Abigale couldn't help but feel a little relief since she did not feel it was right for her to take over that little girls life. Infact she was a little happier knowing that their life ended as it was supposed to.

" Looks like you have to start over from scratch." He looked at her and sighed.

" Kids these days. Any particular request?"

" I have no idea of what your talking about."

" Where would you like to be born?" the first thought she blurted out quickly.

" I can choose where I'm born?"

" Lets just say that the higher up let you have this one time gift." Abigale had to swallow the words ' Lady Celestia' and gave her answer.

" Look I don't think its very fair that I can choose where I'm born. Nobody usually gets a chance to choose where or to whom their born."

" But this is a one time oportunity. Look if you don't choose than someone from the higher ups will."

" I'm ok with that. They might have a need for me somewhere else in this world i'm being reborn into." She frowned.

" I suppose its from the same world your from right?" Both a huge sigh and a irritated look came from him.

" Yes, it is."

" Am I going to be human?"

" Girl, you decided to not choose for yourself. So I can't tell you where, when, or anything about the next life. All I can say is that whatever you learned from your world might be usefull to you in the next."

" But, because you decided not to take the offer. you might actually have favor of the higher ups." He waved his hoof dismissively

" I cannot guarantee that though."

" Well is there anything you can tell me?"

" No. I cannot give you any help or any information. Thats the part of being reborn."

" Do I have to forget my last life by any chance?" He narrows his eyes in a way that looked like he was scolding her.

" Look, I can't tell you anymore. Just leave out that door behind you and your new life begins." She looks behind her and she sees a wooden door.

" Just push it open and walk through." She gives her own soft sigh. She found this whole ordeal to be strange. And she was certain that this whole ordeal could have been a dream from the get go. What were the chances that something like this would really happen to her?

With that in mind she stood up and walked to the door and stopped. Living another life didn't sound like a bad idea. But not knowing anything about the world she was going to be in was a big gamble.

" What if I don't go?" She asked.

" You don't get to be reborn. Life will sease and you'll be no more." She found herself frowning. She didn't really have a choice she thought. She pushed open the door and stepped through into the darkness. Knowing nothing of what would happen to her next. Living on blind faith that perhaps she'd be given a good home, a good life, or perhaps even a fair bargin on what this new life had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Thorn couldn't believe how lucky she was to be here. She had been wating for this moment since she had been a filly. She finally was able to walk on the grounds that was Poneyville. With a mildly patched up saddle bag on her back.

Her golden eyes had already seen the small farm plots that flitted the landscape here and there, and she had seen the houses that were behind the train station platform. A big grin was on her bluish gray muzzle as she exited the train. Once she did though she found herself trying to be free of the crowd of ponys. She quickly went down the gray painted steps and onto the dirt road for the first time.

She found herself looking at a three story building that mostly looked like a barn to her. The walls were a deep blue and the trim a normal blue. The roof had straw covering it unlike the sofisticated buildings of canterlot. She thought she would start there for directions and headed inside the building.

Everything within that room was wood except for the brick hearth where a fire could be lit over on her right. In front of Rose thorn was a buisness counter one would have seen within a bar. The only thing missing was the bar stools.

There was a poney with baby blue fur and a very light blue mane tied into a bun. She also had glasses and was very intent on whatever she was working on behind the counter. Rose Thorn walked up to her.

" Hi, can you give me directions to Poneyville?" She looked up and her consentrated expression turned soft. She pointed to the window to Rose Thorns left.

" Just head down the dirt road you see through that window. You follow it long enough you'll be at the heart of Poneyville in no time."

" All right. Thank you Ma'am." Rose Thorn turned right around and ended up having to apologize and politely decline buying sovaneirs that the poney had for sale.

She followed the dirt road and found herself immensely enjoying the freedom she could feel and suddenly she found herself thinking of a poem to write. A big smile contorts on her face and she exclaims.

" Wow! I got to writet that down!" She stopped walking and a orange glow surrounded her horn. A quill and a scroll came out of her bag and she began speaking.

" A winter day fails in comparison with the summer days of poneyville,

no more the high walls and buildings of Canterlot

but the rolling hills and the healthy forest

carry a sounding tone

in which my heart soars.

Freedom moments away

from the leash of society

To the grazing grounds of cattle.

I have found peace where once I could not." The quil, which was writing furrously, stopped with her words with a simple tap. She brings the paper to her and begins reading. There were flaws with it she knew that well enough. She could see mulitple little stories within this one poem. Inspite of that she smiled and held it close to her.

" Its perfect! Another successful poem written!"

" Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and that was an AMAZING poem!"

" Aack!" Rose Thorn jumped and looked to see a pink poney just a foot away from her looking at her with a big smile on her face. She sighed realizing it wasn't a hostile poney she answered her.

" Oh, uh, thanks. Its not my best. Its very sporatic."

" But it sounded so good! What does that mean?"

" It basically means its all over the place, messy, infrequent. Does that help?"

" Well, I'm not the book worm, Twilight would probably know what you were saying." Rose Thorn's eyes widen. Princess Twilight was here? In ponyville? Maybe her memory had been true after all.

" But we'er getting WAY off topic! Are you moving into poneyville? Or are you just visiting?" She found the pinket to be a little more then what she was used too.

" Well I am, moving that is, to poneyville." Looking at the pinket she got the idea to ask her directions.

" Hey I'm actually looking for this house on the outskirts of Ponyville, can you direct me to where I need to go?" She showed Pinkie Pie the picture of the small cabbin.

" I know exactly where that is! I'll take you there!"

" Oh I don't want to be trouble..."

" Well you don't know your way around poney ville do you?"

" Well no, I don't."

" So Wouldn't you rather have someone who knows the town to help you out?" Rose Thorn's pride threatened to tell her. 'No i'm quite capible of finding it on my own!' She instead swallowed that pride and reminded herself that it was how she got lost a few times.

" Well if you didn't mind."

" Of course not! Lets go!"

And so as they walked to poney ville pinky inquired about her. Anything and everything. Sometimes Rose Thorn refused to answer, and sometimes she answered the strange questions. She asked about her enjoyment of partys, what she liked most about parties, what kind of hobbies she had, what her cutie mark meant and even what kind of cupcake she liked better.

Even though she answered or choosed not to answer questions her mind would wander to the Princess Twilight Sparkle and the one time they had met. She reached down inside her own heart to confess to the poney about her feelings and thoughts and she was requited with a poney who wanted to avoid her. She even knew why. Lately that memory had been popping up within her mind, along with a few vauge hints of the idea of her being there.

" Pinkie pie, when you say Twilight, you mean princess twilight right?" Both of her eyes were wide with shock.

" Boy have you alot to learn! lately she's been feeling kind of down and people learning about twilight wouldn't make her feel anybetter." She came close to Rose Thorns blue grey ears and whispered.

" She is the princess, but you didn't hear that from me!"

" Its ok, I'm not after her attention or autograph or anything. I was just curious thats all."

" Well at least your a sensible poney."

" Yea, that's what alot of people tell me."

They ended up talking as they went through the town and out of town. Rose Thorn wasn't too sure of Pinkie Pie at first. But as they talked she found that while she was somewhat a silly filly she found herself slowly warming up to her.

They ended up going up a hill a somewhat farther back from poneyville. The cottage that sat on the hill was a deep brown with hay roof. One window was present within the front of the house. there was a chimney sticking out of it. Rose Thorn found herself quite fond of the place already.

" We're here! So do you got the key?"

" Yea," Rose Thorn wondered when she had ever invited her inside her new home. She thought of course that maybe she had said something and forgotten. Though she was quite sure she didn't. Rose Thorn gave her the benifit of the doubt and ushered her in.

The place was covered in cobwebs, dust, and stale air. The only light the room had was from the window in the front of the cabin. She could easily see the kitchen not even ten feet away from the door. and another ten feet was the wall to the bedroom.

" Wow this place is small," pinkie pie coughed.

" And dirty."

" Not something I can't fix." Rose thorn kicked her left fore hoof and a cloud of dust rose.

" Your right though," She said as pinkie pie coughed.

" Its dirty in here."

" How am I supposed to plan your party in this house?" Rose Thorn turned her head quickly to her in surprize

" What?"

" Well you can't live in poney ville without the poney's knowing who you are!"

" Um Pinkie pie, I came here to not have poneys know me."

" Well why is that?"

" I had problems with other poneys in canterlot."

" Well poneys here and poneys in canterlot are two totally different people!"

" Uh huh." Rose Thorn by this time had gone into cleaning mode trying to look around the rooms and assess the damage.

" Wouldn't you like to make friends?" Rose Thorn didn't register what she was saying and replied

" Uh huh, sure."

" Than perfect! We'er going to have a party here and everyone is going to be here next week!"

" Wait what?"When it clicks into Rose thorns mind what had just happened the Pink poney was already gone. with the words " Next week!" trailing behind her.

" What did I just get myself into?" She ended up shaking her head.

" I'll worry about that later." She looks into the bed room and finds it also covered in dust and cobwebs.

" This place is in need of a serious clean down." She uses her orange magic to open her saddle bag and pull out her small, blue patched, coin purse, open it, and poor its contents on her hoof.

She counted up twenty coins and frowned.

" I could either buy cleaning supplies or a few meals with this depending on where I go." She heard her stomach grumble in responce.

" I am hungry..." She looked around her house once more.

" But living in the place like this isn't sanitary and I have gone without food before." Inspite of her hunger her cleaning instinct could not be tided over.

" I'll just have to wait a bit, surely that wont be for very long." She went out the door and locked it behind her.

" Alright lets go find the cleaning shop."

She traveled back to poney ville and explored the town for a cleaning supply store. She did ask other poneys for directions and found the place; getting the cleaning supplies she needed she left the store and ended up passing by a Bulliton board labeled ' Job Board'. She stop and looked at it.

" I really need a job if i'm going to be here." She sees a cleaning job offer that looked to pay decently; but find herself rejecting the idea.

" I really don't want to do cleaning as a job again. This is supposed to be a new start, I'd really hate to go back to it because its the only thing I know." She spotted three things that looked interesting. One job was for a farm, another for taking care of animals, one as an assistant for a cloths shop, and another at a bakery. She took those three and reluctantly took the cleaning job paper as a safty net.

When she went home she spent the rest of the day cleaning and setting up her room with her meger belongings.

The next four days she spent failing at each of the jobs. She blew up a cake from putting too much baking powder in it or something and that got her fired. She had accidently picked alot of bad apples, painted the barn wrong, and let the hogs out of their pin. That got her fired. She had tailored everything wrong and gotten fired for that. The animals got out of control or were terrified from her and she imediately lost her job for that.

Which was what led her to looking at the crystal castle that the cleaning job offer led her too.

" Well this isn't too bad. At least I know the poney in this job offer. And I'm good at cleaning so this shouldn't be so bad to get." She walked up the road of the castle and readied herself to face the poney she knew lived here.

Princess Twilight Sparkle


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Thorn stood at the Castles doors for more than a few minutes. She kept fretting and wondering about just how Twilight would respond to her showing up for the job. She worried that she might remember her as the shy filly she had became durring her teen hood. Just remembering how they met was enough to make her want to step away in shyness and give up on this whole idea.

Yet she stood her ground and firmly spoke after being silent the entire time.

" Look I need that job. I can't even aford to eat right now and this is the only job I know I can do. So suck it butter cup and put your game face on!" A determend look appeared on her face as she she finished her words and she knocked on the door.

A muffled word came from behind the door and the door opened. Instead of a poney opening the door she found that a baby dragon opened the door. The baby dragon was mostly purple scaled with yellow stomach scales and green spikes she assumed go from his head to his tail.

" Hello!"

" Hi, my name is Rose Thorn."

" Hi Rose Thorn, my name is Spike."

" Nice to meet you." She held out a hoof for him to shake and he complied. With a cough she continued.

" I came here for the job offer on this paper." She used her magic to pull the paper from her tattered saddle bag. A look of reconition falls on the little dragons face.

" Oh so your the one who took the flier!" Rose Thorn tiled her head with confusion and asked.

" Was I not supposed to?" The dragon replied,

" Well, we put up the flier and a day later we found it missing. So I had to put another one on the board. Well, actually a few up there." It looked like he was going to say more when a familiar voice interupted.

" Spike who is at the door?" Rose Thorn couldn't help her eyes slightly widening. ' Her voIice hasn't changed, after the years...' The dragon turned his head back to the inside of the castle.

" There's a poney at the door looking to interview for the job."

" Alright Spike, I'll handle the rest." The door opened wider and Rose Thorn found herself speechless as the day she saw Twilight corniated. She radiant purple eyes, sleek deep violet mane with a pink strip. her fur was a normal violet. With the horn on her head and the wings on her side it completed the look she now had.

" Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Your here for the job interview right?" Thankfully Rose Thorn snapped out of her daze with her words being the hammer that shattered her idea of reuniting.

" Oh," she coughed slightly. " Yes I am here for the job interview."

" Right," Twilight opened the door fully and turned around." Follow me and we'll get started."

" Right." Rose Thorn replied. She begain mentally going over all of her jobs she remembered taking, her skills within cleaning, how to properly clean things and hoped her composure didn't crumble before the end of the interview.

They entered the crystal castle and entered the main room where formalities would have taken place. The room had a high ceiling and a wide girth of space. There was a purple carpet with yellow trimming on the floor that was long enough to go up the steps the room had and to the next hallway directly in front of them.

Rose Thorn didn't really pay attention too much to how big the place was. but she did make an analization of the walls, the floor, the chandilier, the carpet. Anything she knew was cleanable she took mental note of and matched the cleaning skills she had to each problem they posessed. Which is why she was startled by Twilights words.

" I hope you'll excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you a few personal questions before we get down to your skills. I've been having honesty problems with the poneys who take this job so your credidentials will have to wait." Rose Thorn already felt shattered inside because she didn't even look to reconise her. Her heart screamed a refuseal to share information with the alicorn due to how hurt it was. But she also reasoned that this poney had the right to know what she needed and if it would get her the job she must answer her questions.

She ignored that feeling of pain inside for the sake of the job and answered calmly.

" Alright, I'll answer your questions." They entered the hallway as Twilight replied.

" Good, lets start with the first question. What is your name?"

" Rose Thorn."

" Alright, so how old are you?"

" Eight Teen years old, princess." She didn't realize her mistake until Twilight spoke.

" Please, call me Twilight."

" Alright prin- er Twilight."

" Did you happen to graduate out of the School for gifted Unicorns?"

" I actually couldn't go to the school." Boy that made her turn her head with surprize

" How did you learn magic then?"

" Well I had a cleaning agreement with some students, If I cleaned their dorms they would teach me some magic. Alot of it I had to learn on my own though."

" Where are you from?"

" Canterlot." There was a moment of silence before she replied.

" I see... So answer me this one question. Why are you trying to get this job?" Her answering skills were usually quite foolish and if she wanted to make an impression she needed to state the truth she realized, no matter how hard it was. Rose Thorn replied with this in mind.

" I really need a job to keep my house I just got and to put food on the table."

" Do you have a family to take care of?"

" No, princess. Its just me." She didn't even realize her mistake until Twilight replied corsely

" Please don't call me princess,"

" Right,sorry Twilight."

" So uh, what was your reason for coming to Poneyville?"

" Pony's are nice here, they don't judge you and no one knows me here."

" Are you in trouble?"

" No pri- Twilight, I'm not in trouble any more."

" Were you in trouble back in canterlot?"

" Well yes and no. There is this poney who I confessed too and she has made my life hard since then." Twilight halts in her step and turns to Rose Thorn with eyes wide In suprize

" Wait you said 'she' right?" Rose Thorn wished she hadn't mentioned it at all as she gave a sheepish grin with her cringe.

" Er, yes?" The Alicorn put a hoof to her head, trying to wrap her head around this unicorn's strange words.

" Let me get this straight. You confessed feelings to a mare?" By this moment Rose Thorn closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

" Yes."

" Not a stallion?"

" Yes." Twilight had a blank look for a moment and shook her head moments later.

"Ok then, thats a new one." Rose Thorn opened her eyes open with surprize to see Twilight had continued walking.

" Your not going to freak out or say how gross I am or any of that?"

" Frankly I've never heard of a mare having feelings for another mare. In fact I don't know what it's called."

" I call it being a ' Mare Lover' others call it being a 'Mare Chaser'..." Twilight was silent and Rose Thorn found herself becoming nervous with the Alicorn's silence.

" Your not after my friends, or me, for a relationship right?"

" Yes, I'm not after your friends, or you, as a relationship interest. That's not why I want the job."

" Your not after anything valuable of mine or my friends, right?"

" Yep. I just want the job."

" Can you promise me you wont try anything?"

" Twilight between your friends, whoever they may be, and me ever having a chance would be completely up to them. Twilight, there are a lot of poneys who dont even know what a mare and mare relationship is. Or that it even exists. I'm pretty sure that I won't try anything with any of your friend unless they try something with me." Rose Thorn says this with confidence remembering how it had backfired on her.

" What about when you confessed to that mare?" Rose Thorn

" I doubt I will have the courage to do that again after how badly it backfired. Are you ever going to interview me or should I go look for a different job?" Twilight sighed,

" Yes yes, You've been very pacient. So tell me about your cleaning skills." They began walking again through the hallways. By this time Rose Thorn didn't bother keeping tabs on everything.

" Well I can, disinfect, polish, scrub, mop, dust, sweep, paint and alot of other things. Are you looking for anything specific?"

" Well I am looking for someone who can polish furniture, and I need someone to sweep and mop. But then there's that room..."

" So there's a room your having trouble with. I can take a look at it and work my magic."

" Well I also have a library that needs orginizing. Do you do that?"

" Yep, I've had to organize room's for clients before so it isn't new."

" Oh good, and you wouldn't mind being tested?"

" Depends on what your testing me for."

" Well I need to see how well you clean before I can really make up my mind." They finally stopped infront of a door.

" This is the room I want you to clean up. I have all of the cleaning suppies you need in there. If you can clean well enough to impress me I'll let you have the job."

" I hate to ask this Twilight, but since I am cleaning for you can I have a small bit of money should I not meet your expectations?" Twilight couldn't help but frown.

" Yes, I suppose so. How about five hundred coins?" Rose Thorn's eyes widened dramatically.

" Twilight that's too much! Maybe something like one hundred fifty coins." Now twilight was shocked at her perposal.

" But that's," Rose Thorn put a hoof to Twilights mouth; interupting her with her reply.

" Quite enough for just little ole me." Rose Thorn removed her hoof from her mouth and Twilight stared at the unicorn for a moment before giving a small cough.

" Well lets see how you do. I'll come back in an hour." Rose Thorn nodded and went straight to the room and looked in.

The room was Hell. red stains were on the walls, kids toys all over the floor, It looked like a whirlwind had come through there. There were even some random animals in there, mud on the carpet and walls, she even saw sowing equipment all over, and party supplies.

" Princess I hate to ask but do you want me to clean all of this up?" She turned her head to her and she was gone.

" I guess thats a yes." She stepped in carefully, " Looks like she had someone just destroy the place," She grabbed a teddybear with her majic and found more than a few needles in it. " Looks like i'm going to have to take this with a grain of salt. Who ever made this mess was obviously trying to detear ponys." She took the needles out of the bear and used her magic to place them on the bed stand. " With the way it is they sure detered many." She glanced around the room in the back corner was a janitors trolly with what she assumed was the cleaning supplies needed to clean this mess.

She carefully walked to it through the mess, trying very hard to not step on the stuffed animals with her hooves. " Last thing I need to do is ruin these, boy though I thought she was too old for this stuff..." She places a hoove to her head. " Well she might have kids or something."

She pulled out a mop and put it in the built in bucket. " Of couse if she had been married someone would have made a big deal about it. But I'm not about to get my flank handed to me because I inquired about her personal life." She pulled it out with her mouth and wringed it out with her magic. walking to the middle of the room with the mop; she kicked the stuffed animals out of her way. She went on her back hooves and held the mop up with her other hooves; cleaning the red stains off the ceiling.

" Oh what would I know?" She said as she found the liquid dripping on her face."She didn't even look like she remembered me! After the hard work I went into to recite that poem she up and ran off on me! Ok so I was shy, abit like flutter shy even. But that didn't give her the right to just up and ditch me!" She found her adgitation becoming agrivated with the wet stains dripping on her face.

" Who ever decided this was a good idea is going to get a piece of my mind!" She muttered to herself.

" You know, I know she didn't nessisarly have friends at the time, or wanted them. I also know there was no way she would have even accepted my feelings then. I knew that and yet my foolish heart tried anyway. Damn this thing is stuck on there!" She grumbled having to drop to her front hooves.

"I'm going to have to get the scrub brush. Damned paint or what ever it is; its coming off whether it wants to or not!" She walked back with her mop in her mouth and placed it back into the bucket; spitting out the water drippings from her mouth.

" I hate when that happens. that stuffs gross." She grabbed the scrub brush with her magic and started scrubbing it. As she did that she examined different stuffed animals and placed them in the toy box that was situated on the right wall from the door and was directly across from the bed. She was careful to pull the needles and other sewing parts from around the room and careful to keep the brush from scrubbing the paint beneath the red.

But as she cleaned she couldn't help but be agrivated. Not only was the room purposely trashed, ( she cleaned alot she could tell these things) but she couldn't help but remember the bitter memory of Twilight Sparkle rejecting her so easily and how she didn't even remember her. Of course she couldn't help but be greatful for the agrivation because she applied the energy to her job and completed most of it before the hour was up.

Of course she had to not only usher out the animals that had taken residence in that room, she had to clean the messes and nests they made, she had to scrub the stains, she had to disinfect everything. ( Poneys from before got very annoyed when she would leave items uncleaned. So she learned to disinfect things on job for a slightly higher fee.) she had to put things away, organise the room and remove the sewing equipment from the room ( She couldn't tell if the child was a baby or not, she didn't want to take any chances.).

She was so into cleaning the room she didn't even notice Twilight arive to the room and look in speechless at the progress she made within the hour. She was still trying to get the red paint off the side walls and the ceiling. When she saw the princess she only had cleaning on her mind.

" Most of that red stuff is paint. if you want me to clean that you better get me some white paint."

" White paint? I thought they said it wasn't perminant."

" Who ever put that on there obviously doesn't paint very much. I've been able to get it off somewhat faster than if it was actually there for two weeks. So it hasn't been too much of a hassle."

" Oh good." Rose Thorn couldn't help but mutter under her breath.

" If I find out who did this; I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Rose Thorn didn't expect Twilight to hear her.

" I'm sorry about the paint, they went a little overboard." Rose thorn stopped scrubbing the walll and looked at Twilight. The purple poney had an apologetic look on her face and then it turned into a more serious one.

" But my friends made this dificult so that only a determined poney would get the job."

" I figured that out as soon as I saw the room. But princess I get where your coming from." Twilight's face lit up with suprize. Rose Thorn didn't look to see her reaction.

" Your a princess, and everybody in equestria would love to say they work for the princess of friendship. So I can see a need to weed out the poneys who arn't in it for the right reasons. Though I'm sure there must have been poneys who deserved this oportunity more than I."

But of course twilight held her tounge despite disagreeing with the unicorn. Between her and the other poneys her reasons were alot better than the others and her honesty had been quite suprizing. Even her cleaning skills have been up to her standard. But the fact that she was a ' Mare Chaser' had twilight weary of simply giving her the job outright. It only reminded her how this month had been.

She had been very unhappy to have to put her request on the job board for the forth time this month. Her request had been put on the board for only a week and yet again another wave of poneys shown up for the job. All sorts of different poneys turned up and she had to descreetely turn every one of them down. Few of them had almost made the standards; but none of them looked like they knew how to clean. And when they did clean they didn't get very far. Those very few who did clean well enough had already worked for her and been fired for various things like stealing, harasment of her friends, selling her things to other poneys and harassing her too.

This poney in front of her hasn't given her a lot of reasons not trust her. But for her to be around her friends, become her friend or even clean her home was asking a lot since she is aparently a 'Mare Chaser'. Yet, for some reason or another she couldn't help feeling impressed by this unicorn for getting so far with cleaning the room. Not only was she impressed but she was intriuged to learn more about her, to study her. With her curiousity being stronger than her negative opinon of her the decision was settled.

" Then its settled." Rose Thorn looked at her with surprize.

" Tommorow I expect you to be here bright and early." Rose thorns face grew a smile

" Yes ma'am! Thank you so much princess!"

" Its Twilight," She she reminded " and your Rose Thorn, right?"

" Yes, that's my name! Well then, Twilight, I will be here bright and early."

Twilight kindly guided her back to the front door and sent her off. When Rose Thorn left Twilight stood a the door watching her leave and when she got a far distance a smile broke on her face.

" Twilight why are you standing in the door?" It quickly disapeared as she turned and shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

When rose thorn opened her eyes the next morning she instantly noticed her bare cabin room with all of its wood log walls and plank wood floors. When she lifted her head from the floor and looked to her right there was her only bedroom window. It was a small and simple window that was placed at least two feet higher than the normal window. Looking out the window; she couldn't help but smile with what she saw: the sky was a dark blue unlike the normal bright blue of the day telling her sunrise was approaching. the teasing blue light of an upcoming sunrise was always a cause for excitement as she realized she could watch the awe inspiring event before leaving for work.

A joyful smile appeared on her face as she took a moment to stand and stretch her sore body despite the pain that came with it. After words a glow of orange magic appeared on her horn and from her old saddle bag a brush slipped out from it covered within the same orange glow. With this brush in tow she walked to the left doorway of the room she was in.

The room was a simple bathroom that was very small compared to the rest of the Cabin cottage. The walls still were log styled and the floor had basic white tiles though the shower stall she had was surrounded by waterproof walls ( idk what they would be called) and had a warped glass door that people couldn't look through. The sink had a inch thick white slab top and wooden cupboards below it with a mirror. The whole sink sat in front of the doorway and you could see anyone who walked through the front door or walked into the bedroom doorway with the mirror.

"What a way to spend the morning!" she said joyfully as she brushed her mane in front of the mirror"I would love to watch celestia raise the sun!" As she was in the bathroom she could see the the hints of yellow light rising above the everfree forest through her small bathroom window and the thought of watching the sunrise was a very special treat for her. She had just taken the few moments to finish brushing her mane when her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh yea I have to work today." Her ears dropped and with a small frown she stated.

"and I was looking forward to that sunrise too..." She used her magic to turn on the sink water and began adjusting temperature.

" Well it's either watch the sunrise and lose my job or not watch and have food on the table." she gives a small sigh.

" it's too bad i have to work though." she looked at herself in the mirror and inspected for blemishes.

" I don't know when i'll be able to watch another sunrise."

She had golden eyes and grey fur that was tinted blue. Her mane was parted in the front around her horn and had curling ends though it was wavy otherwise. In the back she brushed it back and parted it so it rested around her head. Her mane was cut short and only went a couple inches below her ears. With it being a yellow green it was not something to worry about but it sometimes looked strange to her.

So there she was with her somewhat bulky build and her slight taller than normal height with her colors; having cleaned her fur of what blemishes she saw while looking at herself in the mirror.

" There!" she said with satisfaction as she brushed the last of the dirt from her fur. " now i look decent!" she looks out her window and looks at the forest tops. She sees luna's moon was setting as celestia's sun was rising.

" so i haven't missed it yet. Yay!" she walked out of the bathroom and out her front door; grabbing her bag with her magic on her way out. As it rose up pass the trees of Everfree forest and the mountains beyond it she felt feelings of hope and gratitude rise up within her.

' This is it!' She thought with a smile. ' I finally have a job! Who would've thought I would be brought into her life this way? Though...' A flash of worry and concern sparked within her mind. ' What if she told her friends about me?' She became critical of her thought and simply went to a pessimistic view.

" I'm sure she already did." she told herself cruelly; feeling the agony of her hope dying with those words." Which means they'll know about me being a Mare Chaser." she gave a sigh. "So I'm sure there's not much I can do about it. Best to just keep my distance and try not to give them any reason to dislike me and cause trouble." She became agitated with her words and seemed to snap at herself; smacking a hoof to her head and saying.

" Or I could just be normal and not have this problem! But no!" She draws out with irritation " Instead of rejecting the idea like a good little poney I had to embrace it! God what was I thinking? Before I even met Death I was a good poney, er person, and I didn't have any problems like that. Then again..." she stops walking and places a hoof to her chest and sighs

" Me being Rose Thorn instead of Abigale does turn things differently because when I was Abigale I was a human." She closes her eyes "But now I'm not human anymore. I'm not even sure god exists here, now that I've been brought here and born as a poney. And yet those human tendencies still persist here..." She shook her head.

" I shouldn't think about that right now. I have a job to get to after all!" She smiles and brings out her pages, inkwell and quill from her bag

" With the morning sun, there is no denying a new beginning, with faults forgiven and tears forgotten, it gives way to the present where all of the power lies. So be in good cheer for the memories made now, good or always be of the present." She smiled as she heard the quill finish inking the paper.

Rose thorn couldn't help being happy as she made her way through Ponyville. Knowing that the residents still slept soundly as they missed the sun rising above their homes once more. The quiet of the morning brought her writing spirit out for her; making her her bring out her spare paper, quill, and ink to write her passing thoughts; scribbling on paper every now and then as she walked.

However much she wanted to though she couldn't deny something bothering her peaceful morning walk. Something of yesterday's events bothered her even while she did not acknowledge with concrete thoughts: it pressed on her mind until she ended her silence just a street away from Twilight's home.

" Oh why did i have to tell twilight i was a mare chaser?" she asked herself in a anxious tone. "i'm going to lose my job and then worse i will lose my home here and any chance of making new friends." she dropped her head down and took a deep, exaggerated breath.

" Ok…" she raised her head up.

" maybe she hasn't told anyone. She could know how sensitive this information is and not tell anyone." she said trying to calm herself. A flash of memory of twilights words strangled any hope of believing her word.

" Oh who am i kidding? If she didn't know what a mare chaser was she's obviously going to ask around about it! Or worse, tell people about me!" she took another deep breath.

" I just got to face the music and deal with whatever happens in there!" she bends her ears back and backs up a few steps with fear. ' is she going to be like Prizzy Bean?'

" I'm scared." she stepped forward with sudden confidence.

" i will deal with this." The fear she had showed seemed to visibly disappear with a simple.

"Okay." but with her steps to twilight's door she found it quite difficult to remove the nervousness from her mind. With each step she took the facade of confidence grew bolder and bolder and she internally grew more and more nervous until she stood at Twilight's door shaking physically. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

As Twilight watched her friends enter their meeting hall she couldn't help but feel partially guilty for requesting a meeting so early.

" Hey girls thanks for coming on such short notice."

" It's fine darling." Replied as she walked into the room and yawned "It must be important because you wouldn't have brought us up on this forsaken time otherwise.".

" Well it is important if you get the context of the situation." Twilight answered cryptically

" So what's the the situation?" Rainbow Dash went straight to the point. Patience was not one of her strong suits. Though this didn't surprise Twilight and she replied.

" Well I've hired another pony to clean the place." Twilight's friends all give exasperated and grumbling sighs of frustration. Rainbow dash couldn't help but express her exasperation with twilight's decision by griping.

" Not this again!"

" Guys, I know this has been hard on everybody this last month." Twilight started off calmly.

" Do you even know when it is that they're coming over?" Applejack asked hinting at a past problem.

" Well that's the thing, See, I told them to come over this morning but it seems they haven't shown up yet."

" Looks Like you got an unreliable poney." AppleJack commented with a yawn.

" I'm sure she's just late." Twilight defended. AppleJack simply ignored her defence

" Is that all you had us come here for? Cause if it is I'm going to leave.." Apple Jack standing up from her seat.

" No its not, I kind of wish it was though."

" What seems to be the problem then?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

" Well there is and there isn't. geez." She places a hoof to her forehead. " I don't even know how to explain it." She gives a sigh and breathes deeply.

" Just spit it out twilight." Rainbow dash says irritably.

" She's apparently a ' Mare Chaser' and-"

" WHAT?" her friends exclaimed in shock. Fluttershy's eyes were wide, Rainbow had launched herself into a leaning position over the table with disbelief. Pinkie had seemed pretty joyful in her exclamation despite the situation. Rarity had been pushing her main out of her face and her jaw dropped. Apple Jack was the first to recover from her shock.

" Oh for pitty's sake. Twilight, please tell me you're pulling our leg, you didn't actually hire a mare chaser did you?"

" I did."

" Wait your serious?" Rainbow questioned with disbelief.

" Of course I'm serious Rainbow Dash."

" Good Heavens!" Rarity exclaimed with surprize. " Are you insane?"

" Twilight Why would you hire a mare chaser?" Applejack asked.

" You should have seen her cleaning skills she cleaned the whole room spotless except for the red paint."

" She cleaned the whole room within an hour. No other pony's done that"

" Yea but a mare chaser, twilight?"

"I also know her from Canterlot's magic academy."

" Ok so you know this pony from your school that doesn't mean you trust them when they are like that."

" You mean a Mare Chaser?"

" Yes."

" We talked it over and we agreed that she wouldn't do anything."

" So you're just going to just let her work here?" Rainbow asked with disbelief

" Well I already said she could have the job." Twilight replied

" Than what was this meeting for?" Applejack demanded roughly.

" It was just to warn you guys so that if she said or did anything strange that would be why." Twilight replied.

" She sounds kind of shady to me." Rainbow stated

" Rainbow's right, we don't even know this poney."

" She can't be all that bad." Pinkie pie replied then looked to twilight. "what's her name?"

" Rose Thorn." Twilight.

" Wait, you mean to tell me, that poney, applied to your job too?" Apple jack asked with surprize and shock.

" What do you mean Applejack?" Twilight asked confused.

" That poney applied for my job at the Apple Acres Farm."

" Apple jack, are you sure the poney that applied to your job is Rose Thorn?" Rarity replied

" Of course I'm sure! I remember all the ponies that I hire during apple bucking season."

" Well I was only asking because a poney with the same name applied to work at the Boutique."

" Mine too! Mine too!" Pinkie quipped.

" A poney with the same name applied to mine as well." Fluttershy added.

" Wait she applied to all of your jobs?" Twilight asked in surprise

"When she applied to mine I gave her the job; but she painted the whole barn blue, then when she was supposed to buck apples she picked buckets of worm infested apples and then she left the hog's gate open, which let the hogs out and it took me the rest of the day to catch them. I had to fire her because of how incompetent she was." Apple Jack said.

" Well my whole problem started when I hired her. Talking about wearing 'Hoodies' or some sort of nonsense. Then she tried to stitch a simple stitch for all of the Boutiques new cloths. I had to fire her because she knew absolutely nothing about fashion. The nerve of that mare trying to pass off knowing fashion!"

" When I hired her she seemed like a pretty nice poney. but for some reason the animals were really scared of her. So I had to ask her to leave."

" She blew up a cake in the bakery!Oo~ and she put too much salt in cupcakes. that was so funny! But the Cakes ended up having to fire her since she almost poisoned some people. " Pinky said with a smile.

" She almost poisoned, 'people'?"

" What's a 'people'?" Fluttershy asked.

" Oops! it's something Rose Thorn says sometimes. I was told not to say it, but she never really explained why."

" Does that have to do with her being a mare chaser?"

" Well twilight might know something about it!"

" I'm afraid I have no idea what a 'people' is." she lied. She knew exactly what the term was. But she didn't understand how Rose Thorn would know that word. And so she decided to keep it to herself until she could ask her directly. ' maybe she's from that world.'

" In any case, are you sure you really want somepony like Rose Thorn to clean your house?"

" I'm not real thrilled that she happens to be a Mare Chaser; but she promised me she wouldn't be strange with you guys. I think she's worth a shot since she proved to me she could do the job." She gave a soft sigh.

" Anyway I also needed to talk to you guys because who ever put that red paint in the bedroom didn't tell me it was permanent."

" That would be Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said looking to the pink pony.

" How was I supposed to know the paint was permanent?"

"By reading the label."

"Oh. Silly me!"

" Rose Thorn told me that she would have to paint over the the red to make the room normal. So i think since Pinkie didn't read the label she should repaint it."

" Um Twilight." Fluttershy piped in. " I didn't tell her she was using permanent paint. I read the label and was going to say something but by the time i read it it was already too late."

" So you're offering to paint for Pinkie pie?"

" Well I'm just saying I am partially guilty for it. So I was going to ask if i could help."

" Well since you both neglected to be careful my nieces room now has red paint all over her walls."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both apologized.

" Now," Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Who is it?"

" Its Spike, Rose Thorn is here and she says she's waiting for her, assignments?"

" Send her in." She walked into the room and Rose Thorn's brow raises with surprise if only for a moment.

" Well this is surprising. Hi, my name is Rose Thorn, which most of you already know. I just got the cleaning job yesterday."

" Is it really necessary to introduce yourself?" Applejack questioned

" Well, there is one poney I haven't met yet. And that's the poney with the rainbow mane over there."

" She's not serious is she?"

" Boy, that just went south really fast. Erm." She looked to twilight.

" So what am I supposed to clean today?"

" Well," Twilight begins and is interrupted

" That room needs painted." Fluttershy commented.

" The floors need scrubbed." Rainbow

" The patio needs swept." Applejack

" The kitchen needs cleaned." Pinkie

" Whoa you guys, slow down a minute and let me write this down."

" Actually I just need you to clean the living room, and organize the library." Twilight says and Rose Thorn looks at Twilight with wide eyes.

" That's it? you don't want me to do anything else?"

" Well it was asking a lot for you to clean that room."

" Which I didn't get to finish, shouldn't I finish that?"

" Well I was going to have fluttershy and Pinkie pie paint the red paint over. Since she didn't say it was permanent.

" I'm so sorry about that." Fluttershy apologizes

" Well you should let me help I didn't get to finish cleaning the room. I really hate leaving jobs unfinished."

" Well it does look like they could use the help. But I think pinkie pie should help her since she did put the paint on."

"Well, if that's what you want, I still don't like leaving jobs unfinished."

" We'll have you two do it next friday, I don't have the paint yet."

They both nodded.

" Well if this meeting is over I'm going to my choirs. Apple bucking doesn't harvest itself. Any more bad apples appear and we'll really be bad.." Twilight nods.

" Yes that was all the meeting was for." They began to leave the table and walk to the door.

" Well with the way you mention it all the time it sure sounds like it," Rarity says.

" Most of those apples have a deadline before they are considered too ripe for harvest."

" What do you mean 'too ripe to harvest'?"

" I mean they become Alcoholic."

" Really?" They left through the door in their conversation. Applejack first then Rarity, the next one to leave was pinkie pie and though Rose Thorn didn't want to believe it she swore she heard Pinkie say. " But that's what makes parties a blast!"

" Maybe for you Pinkie Pie but every sensible pony knows that drinking too much is bad for your health." Rose Thorn couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but she found herself shaking her head.

" Lord have mercy." She muttered under her breath. Unbeknownst to Rose, twilight had actually seen her mutter under her breath.

" Ok twilight when do you want me to come paint?"

" Tomorrow would be good. Rose Thorn would that be fine with you?" She nodded.

" Yes that would be fine. You can call me Rose if it helps."

" I would much rather call you Rose Thorn."

" Ok the offer stands if you change your mind." She looks around. " So where's the library and the living room?" Twilight steps off her seat and walks past her to the door.

" If you'll follow me. Let's get the library done first." Rose Thorn raised an eyebrow in silence when she wasn't looking at her.

' looks like she might be one of those clients.' she had experience with clients that would set her up with tasks that were hard and demand she be paid only when it was finished. Then when she couldn't get that cleaned she would have to wait to get payed. By then they had her doing a lot of things saying she couldn't get payed until those other chores were done. Despite her experience though she didn't say anything. ' i'm sure she'll show me what kind of client she'll be in due time.' She walked through the living room and found the place was pretty clean. ' this room must need some touch ups.' but she did seem have a child running around it seemed because there were toys or books littered around. ' i wonder when i get to meet this kid.'

" Sorry, spike and my niece make a mess sometimes."

" That's ok." ' Niece? She has a niece?'

" Nice to know someone's not upset."

" If your kid, er dragon, and niece didn't make a mess then where would my job be?" twilight nodded.

" Yea i guess you're right." She brings her to the library and opens the door. The whole room was two floors high, the library was filled with books and while most of them were in the shelves there were plenty of books that lay on a table.

" Spike is having a hard time putting the books back and with the way i stacked them it makes it more difficult to say the least."

" You don't have to apologize, this is my job." She picked up a book with her magic.

" And if anything," She says as she looks at the book. " It just makes it more interesting." Twilight was silent for a moment and she shook her head. By this point Rose had dove into the work.

" Alright If you need anything just let me know."

" Alright."

Twilight left the room and she found herself looking at her just before she left. Then she closed the door behind her.

Rose thorn would continue working on the library and various other choirs in the house.

Then came friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail could feel a severe pain within her abdomen. She raised her head up from the ground and saw blood quickly dying her shirt. ' This is not how I wanted to die.' she thought as she looked to her right. A young blurry image of a brown haired girl entered her sight. ' Haley.' she turned her head to her left and saw a blurry figure of a older girl with black hair. She was sitting on her knees next to her crying. Abigail couldn't hear anything she was saying.

' So this is how I'm going to die.' all of a sudden the older girl's face enraptured her vision and she heard the words.

" Remember me."

Rose Thorn shot her torso off the floor whilst attempting to hold her stomach breathing heavily. She shivered like a leaf as she tried to bring herself out of her nightmare. She sat there for a few moments in her sweat, breathing heavily and soon calmed herself and the ache she felt within her stomach.

' I hate dreams about that.' she thought as she began using her bag to dry her horn.

' I wish to god I would stop remembering that day.' she gave an exasperated sigh as she realized her whole body was soaked.

' I need a shower or I'm going to stink.' she walked into the bathroom and proceeded to clean herself. All through that shower the words. ' remember me.' and the dark haired girl plagued her mind like a white blob of paint on a black wall. No matter what she did she couldn't scrub it from her mind.

Once she got out of the shower she found herself picking up her black feather quill, her ink well, and her empty parchment.

' Time for therapy writing.' she thought as she dipped the quill. She looked at the empty page and held the quill just above the paper in silence. Then after a few moments thinking she began writing.

This morning I remembered you,

Though who you are is a mystery

You were there when I died

Apparently you were important to me.

She could feel a spring of emotion burst within her filled with compassion, love, and the ache of mourning.

This feeling inside

Says that perhaps I had loved you

But now the years have gone by

And I cannot remember.

The unexpected feeling of sorrow began to overwhelm her control as she fought back tears.

The feeling of importance

Of your words haunts my mind

' Remember me.'

How am I supposed to remember you?

The last line was what broke the wall of control and the tears began to flow from her eyes.

I have been no one but rose thorn

For the last eighteen years.

Perhaps when I was younger and didn't understand

Would I have remembered who you are.

But I'm not dead yet!

She felt as if her soul was crying from within her. The pen was moving so quickly that the cursive was slurred but still she wrote on.

I'm still here after my death

I still miss you.

Though I do not understand why.

But I have loved her once.

So my memory says.

And that is why…

She found herself pausing unexpectedly. The flow of emotion had abruptly stopped within her. She no longer felt that aching pain of emotion and she was at a lost of how to continue. Wiping her tears she sniffed and thought for a moment. Then with a nod she continued with a new feeling within her.

I love someone else now.

Even if she doesn't understand me and love me.

Who is she? Artfully she has become cryptic as she always has.

She is the intermediate of the Day and Night

She is among the most powerful

And she is well known

Yet for me she is like a puzzle

A problem that I have yet to solve.

Perhaps if you would have met her

You would understand what I mean.

But I must go

And I must continue my life

Without you.

Do not fear though

I will remember you

I will

Remember you.

\- Rose Thorn, Abigail Sorenson.

As she finished signing the paper she found herself scribbling out Rose Thorn and simply left the ' Abigail Sorenson' as the signed name. She began blowing on the on the paper as she gathered her belongings within her bag.

' Thankfully this ink dries fast.' she took a look at it and frowned. ' this is Abigail's stuff… but what am I supposed to do with it?' she began waving the paper in the air as she picked up her pale blue cotton saddle bag.

" I'm going to have to keep this out until it dries." her stomach grumbled with hunger. She found herself sighing.

" I get paid today. So I can get food tonight." She trots to the door and just as she was about to leave through the front door her she heard a clunk and felt her bag become lighter.

She looked behind her and saw all of her heavy belongings on the ground scattered.

" Damn it." she picked it up and took off her saddle bag. She found her saddle bag's right bag had a worn hole within the bag.

" Damn it!" she brought everything in the house and placed it within her room. She walked out of the room and sighed

" I'm going to have to leave my bag. Its been over due for maintenance and who knows what will break next." even though she had locked the door when she left she could feel the worry gnawing at her.

She walked down the hill which her little cabin cottage sat on and traveled down the hill to the gravel road that resided on another little hill snaking around and descending to Pony Ville.

So she walked down the hills and along the twisting road to Pony Ville.

From there she watched with mild interest how each of the shops in town, or residence of the little town began waking up and beginning her day. It was moments like these she had kept her bag with her.

In silence she made her way through the town to where twilight's little castle was and proceeded to knock on her door once she had arrived.

The door opened and a sluggish spike opened the door. He was hunched over and his purple scales were pail He stretched from his slumped form and gave a yawning.

" Good morning." he contorted back into a slumped state.

" Good morning spike. Does twilight have a chores list for me?"

" No," he replied with another yawn. " She actually wanted you to go see her in the map room."  
" Is that why you're here this morning?" He nodded his head as he once again yawned. His eyes were drooping and it looked as though he couldn't keep his eyes open.

" She would have been here herself but she had to discuss something with flutter shy and Pinkie pie and she wanted me to wait for you in case she couldn't make it to the door."

" Ok thank you spike. You should probably go back to bed. You look awfully tired."

" I haven't' been sleeping well lately."

" Well that's not good. Did you tell twilight about it?" He suddenly got a strange look on his face.

" Well no…" at that moment she realized that it was not a topic for her to question.

" Say no more. I got it."

" You mean it? You're not going to interrogate me about it?"

" Nope. Not my business."

" Well thank you twilight, I mean rose thorn!" he smacks his claws against his cheeks.

" Boy am I tired." Rose Thorn patted him on the head with a hoof

" Go get some sleep."  
" I will," he began walking off as he called. " good night."

" good night." she says back to him.

Rose Thorn walks in and shuts the door behind her then walks through the various halls to reach the map room. As she arrives at the door she could hear voices talking behind them signaling to her that she was in deed in the right place. With a couple knocks with her hoof she calls out from behind the door.

" Its Rose Thorn."

" Come in Rose Thorn!" she heard twilight call from behind the door. Rose Thorn opens the door and finds three ponies in the room.

Twilight was standing where she was facing the door. The other two ponies; the cream Pegasus and the pink earth pony, were facing away from the door though they turned their heads around and looked at her for a moment.

" Rose Thorn, just the pony i wanted to see." ' uh oh.' Rose thorn instinctively thought in response to twilight's words." Now," Twilight continued "I know it's not in your contract that you do favors for other ponies but-"

" I really need you to take my place for painting Twilight's niece's room!" the pink pony interrupts with excitement.

" I was just about to say that." Twilight muttered.

" Well," She started out. " I don't mind helping a fellow pony, or Pegasus, or unicorn."

" Don't forget Alicorn!" the pink ponies says.

" right, but I have to have something to compensate me for it."

" in other words you want money." Twilight conjured with slight disappointment in her voice.

" It would be nice considering my financial situation." Rose Thorn commented.

" Wait what's your financial situation?" Fluttershy asked curiously

" Well I've been broke for a week." Rose answered. ' and I haven't eaten for a week.'

" How much do you get paid a week?" Pinkie asked.

" 175 coins." Rose replied

" That much money?" the Pegasus says with shock.

" She wanted it to be set that way." Twilight mentioned

" So I have to pay you a day's worth. So that would be…" Pinkie trailed off.

" Twenty five coins." Rose answered promptly.

" wow that much money?" Pinkie asks in disbelief.

" That really isn't a lot." Rose says.

" That's right, see i was paying some of them 200 coins worth for a day." Twilight mentioned

" Wow no wonder you had a hard time keeping them." Fluttershy commented

" They expected much more than what they were supposed to." Rose Thorn commented as if she knew the situation.

" This isn't apart of the arrangement." Twilight said. " You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

" But if you do someone gets to have something really, REALLY important happen to them!" Pinkie replied having a innocent but hoping smile on her face. Rose Thorn looked to Twilight, then to Pinkie Pie and then lastly to Fluttershy. She felt her resolve crumbling.

" If you can't pay me, then you can owe me a favor." She said finally.

" Does it have to be today?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

" Nope." Rose Answered. Pinkie jumped ecstatically

" Whoopee! Thanks Rose Thorn! Now I can do that super secret mission!" She leans over to Fluttershy and whispers in her ear and the poor pegasis flushes.

" See ya!" She bounds out the door like lighting as poor Fluttershy is squeaking out pinkies name. Twilight didn't see this coming.

" So what did she say to you?"

" Oh its nothing important twilight, he he." She chuckled nervously. Twilight wanted to ask but refrained at the thought of Rose Thorn learning something Fluttershy didn't want to share with her.

"Ok then. So you guys are ready right." Twilight asked

" Oh yes. This is only day I can do this anyway." Fluttershy answered.

" Yep I'm ready." Rose Thorn quipped.

" Alright. So If you could just use this." She picked up a container of pain from behind the map table with her magic and dropped it in front of them.

" You guys should be done by this afternoon if you start now." Rose Thorn picked up the bucket with her magic. Both Fluttershy and Twilight gasped in surprise at seeing Rose Thorn's orange magic.

" What? Never seen orange magic before?" Rose Thorn asked. This isn't the first time she had used her magic in front of them so she didn't quite understand their surprise.

" No I haven't!" Fluttershy says " Orange Magic is supposed to be the rarest color of magic!"

" And It has a Lot of meaning to it." Twilight mentioned.

" Hm." Rose hummed unimpressed." Well I'm ready to get that room done if you are Fluttershy."

" You don't sound surprised." Twilight commented.

" I was told at sixteen that my magic was special but i didn't have any real training with it so what can you do?"

" Would you like training?" Rose Thorn had to fight off an irritated remark.

" I would like some, time, to think about it. If its all the same to you I would like to get to painting."

" O-oh." Twilight said taken aback. Rose Thorn sighed.

" i'm sorry the last time someone offered to teach me magic they had locked me in a closet for a week saying " Here you need to unlock this door for you to get out." They never told me that magic locks were different from normal ones."

" Oh that's horrible!"

" In any case, thank you for the offer twilight." she nodded her head to her. " I will think about it." Twilight returned the nod having a slight blush to her. ' I can't believe she had such a rough childhood.'

It was all Rose Thorn could do to forget the event. Flashes of a Yellow coated Unicorn looked to her with a evil smile. She could still remember the dullness of her brown mane and of her cerulean blue eyes looking at her as if she enjoyed her suffering.

' God why did Prissy Bean do it?'

She began walking away from them to the door to hide the tear that fell from her face.

" Come on," she called to Fluttershy. " That room isn't going to paint itself." she heard the clack of her hooves and she left the room. She led them through the halls to the room and thankfully Fluttershy had been silent Something Rose Thorn desperately needed. By the time they arrived at the room Rose Thorn had cleared the memory from her mind.

" Right," she said as they stopped at the door. " Lets see what the damage is." She opened the door and still the red paint lingered on its white walls.

" I'm really sorry about that." Fluttershy said quietly.

" Sorry about what?"

" For making you help me."

" Why would you apologize for that?" Once again Fluttershy fell silent with a blush on her cheeks. Rose Thorn looked to her and it became plain to her that something was not as it seemed.

" I see." she said. She opened the pan and picked up the paintbrush with her magic.

" Well, whatever the reason for me helping, its fine. I'm not offended or mad." Fluttershy suddenly squeaked out.

" It was pinkie pie's idea."

" Was it now?"

" Um, she wanted me to spend time with you cause of um...your…"

" My what?"

" Preference." Fluttershy squeaked out. Suddenly it all made sense to Rose Thorn and she chuckled.

" Well, if I was to have known you were batting for the same team i would have gladly done this for free!"

" I'm sorry now you have me confused."

" it's ok. What i mean is that it's cool to know you and I have the same preference."

" You're not going to judge me?"

" That would be being a hypocrite. I've had enough of that done to me that i won't do it to you. SO!" Rose Thorn found herself gaining a cheeky and devilish grin.

" Who's your current crush?" The Pegasus's jaw dropped as she looked at the unicorn.

" I'm sorry but we barely know each other!" she exclaimed with shock.. Rose Thorn coughed as to cover her embarrassment.

" I'm sorry, that was a little rude of me. I just haven't met anyone who's like me, in a very long time."

" Who says I'm like you?" She said with the paintbrush in mouth.

" Well there are two things that stand out to me. One, Pinkie Pie or whoever she is had planned for us to talk and we happen to be alone. And the fact that you said it was because of my preference." Fluttershy dropped her paint brush and looked at Rose Thorn. ' She figured it out?'

" So.." Rose Thorn gives a big sigh. " I'm sorry." She says calmly. " I sometimes get out of hand without meaning to." Fluttershy is watching her as she is painting.

" I won't tell anyone. If that is really the case and i'm not assuming something false."

" No, it's true. I'm a Mare.. I'm a mare chaser."

" Hm…" She dabbed the paint brush into the bucket and put more white paint on the walls.

" I don't think we're going to have enough paint."

" What makes you say that?"

" Well we have one bucket and four walls and a ceiling. I can already see the red paint showing through the white.

" Oh, that's not good."

" Let's do what we can. I'm sure we could make it not so noticeable at least."

" Twilight's not going to be pleased."

" You sound like she's someone not to irritate."

" Oh no she's not like that."

" I was just going say."

" I was just going to say she's not going to be happy because this is her nieces room." Rose Thorn raised her eyebrows with surprise.

" She has a niece?"

" Of course, you didn't know?"

" Well it isn't in my job description to know the personal lives of my clients."

" Well she is kind of a friend now, isn't she?"

" Well we haven't spent time with each other outside of my job. And from what i've gathered about my predecessors she doesn't have a reason to be friends with me."

" Well that's kind of sad." Fluttershy commented in pity.

" Why is that?"

" Twilight is a good friend. Before this whole things started she was a kinder and more trusting poney. But the idea of fame and fortune got to the pony's when they found the job. She really just needed the help, but they were after her gold and her friends.'

" You mean like romantically?" Rose Thorn asked.

" It was not romantic at all." Fluttershy said firmly. " It was, very horrible."

" I'm sorry that happened to you." She sighed.

" I'm sorry I've been needing to get that off my chest."

" Well that's fine. I'm not going to be telling people what you tell me."

" People?"

" I mean ponies."

" What are ' people'?" She found herself in a pickle. Should she say what it really means? And what of where it comes from?

Twilight had no idea this conversation was happening. Right now she was trying to deal with her own problem. Her crush had finally agreed to court her a few months ago. But now she was starting to get the feeling something was up. He was talking to her finally after months of being gone.

But now he was being so distant. It was as if he wasn't a Soldier of the princess anymore but a statue of emotionless gaze.

" So how did training go?" She asked him. He looked to her and said.

" it was fine."

" Did you get to do anything special?"

" No."

" Flash Century what's wrong?" He looks at her surprised.

" There's nothing wrong, honey." He brought her to him and held her close. " Believe me if there was something wrong I would have told you." she found herself relaxing into him feeling as though he had finally returned.

" You promise?"

" I promise." Twilight found it strange that he didn't want to tell her what happened. While she did keep something from him herself…It was strange for her to know that he was purposely not telling her about his special training he had gone through.

By noon Twilight and Flash Century had to part ways. He had family to visit in Pony Ville and she had a list of things for her to do on her own. But as they parted ways things started, to not feel the same. Twilight brushed it off.

" I better go check on the girls. They should have the room done by now." When she got there they had looked to be finishing up the room.

" I didn't expect you guys to take this long."

" Well,"

" it wasn't proper to just put one coat on. We made sure there's at least three on there."

" Which one is it then?"

" We are just finishing up the third." Twilight noticed Fluttershy blushing. She had wanted to ask what happened. But she decided to say nothing until she could ask Rose Thorn. Or better yet Fluttershy.

" Wow," She commented. " You guys did a good job, I can barely see the red paint underneath the white paint."

" Well we did what we could. We only had one can of paint so."

" And you managed to make three layers?"

" Yep." They seem to be hiding something. But what?'

" Well, Rose Thorn you can do the other chores."

" Ok thanks." Rose Thorn walked out of the room.

" Fluttershy did something happened between you two?"

" Oh no, no, no! She's been very good about giving me space we were just having an unexpected conversation is all."

" Really there's nothing going on between you two?" Fluttershy gave her a shocked look

" I can't believe you would believe I'd do anything with her."

" Oh it isn't you I was meaning. I was wondering if Rose Thorn did anything?"

" Rose Thorn was a little eccentric but she didn't try anything if that's what you're asking." Twilight gave a sigh of relief. She knew that Fluttershy wouldn't lie to her and it made her relax the tension and worry she had.

" Oh that's a relief."

" She's really not a bad person twilight. I think you should take the time to get to know her." Twilight dropped her jaw as she heard the term person instead of pony.

" Where did you learn that word?"

" What word? did i say something wrong?"

" Person. How do you know that word?"

" Oh! That word. I learned it from Rose Thorn." That was shocking news to twilight. Another poney who knew the human language? Who was she really?

" How does she know that word?" Fluttershy gave her a puzzled look.

" Is something wrong?"

" No! Uh no it's not he he…" she began backing up and said

" Well I really need to check up on Rose Thorn I mean spike! Spike. Any way I'll see you later ok?"

" Oh ok." Fluttershy said as twilight left her there.

' How does she know the word? I know no normal pony would know that word.' she found herself slowing her gallop to a trot then to a walk as she stopped at the library door. ' maybe I'm just over thinking things. She couldn't have learned that word without being human though. I should know I was one for at least a little while.'

She quietly opened the library door. The library had two floors and a stairway to the second floor directly across the room from the door. The walls were a light baby blue and the book cases were a dark jet black. The floor was white tiled as well as the stairs. On the ground floor there were a few large white tables with piles of books about three feet tall. Twilight found Rose Thorn was at one of the tables right next to the stairs softly singing a song.

"...all I need is a little love in my life~ All I need is a little love in the dark~ a little but I hope it might kick start~ me and my broken heart! I need a little love in my life~ hold me so I'm not falling apart~ a little but I hope it might kick start~ me and my broken heart!" She then began humming the song as she piled books into more organized piles.

Twilight recognized the song almost immediately. She had no idea how but twilight could not doubt it now. Somehow, Rose Thorn knew the world of humans.

A pile of books fell down and twilight heard the grey pony curse just like a human would. Now twilight knew she couldn't deny it.

" Hey Rose Thorn." She jumped dropping a pile of books she had in her magic.

" Oh shit!" She turned her head to her for a moment and quickly turned and began using her magic to pick up the book.

" Hi Twilight. Sorry for the curse you scared me."

" How do you even know that word. No one in Pony Ville knows that word."

" Well I learned it from a friend, who learned it from a friend, who learned it from a friend…"

" Also, people? How would you know that word? There is no way you could know that song either."

" How long were you standing there?" Rose Thorn asks twilight nervously.

" Enough to know you have some connections to humans."


	6. Chapter 6

" Look Twilight you barely know me. I obviously learned it from other ponies." Rose Thorn said confidently. Inside she was feeling nervous. ' this was not how I wanted to tell her…'

Twilight had a serious look on her face and brushed off the lie easily.

" There is no way you can lie to me Rose Thorn. I know." She told her.

"About what?" Rose Thorn asked hoping that playing dumb would divert her attention.

" Your connection to humans." Rose Thorn sighed. " Oh boy…" she muttered under her breath as she looked away from her.' there's no way I can lie to her now. I know she's gone to the human world by now...but why is she so determined to believe I'm a human?' She could feel a shift in her psyche as she became her more confident and mentally stronger. ' I got this.' Another voice in her head said. She had found herself putting a hoof to her forehead and slowly sliding it over her face. She looked at Twilight which looked as though she was proud for winning this battle as if pleased her. Thorn shook her head in slight annoyance and asked.

" All right what do you want to know?" Twilight furrowed her brow in surprise. ' this wasn't what I was expecting.' Twilight thought as she looked at Rose Thorn.

" Wait you're going to tell me, just like that?" She asked verbalizing her confusion.

Rose Thorn took a deep slow breath as if she was fighting off irritation.

" Well you are accusing me of something. If I don't answer your questions that will just make things worse." she looked away to the library's white tiled floor and ran her hoof over her chartreuse green hair and pulled it back.

" Honestly this isn't how I wanted to tell you any of it." Flashes of the fantasies she had of her and twilight being in love raced through her mind. One rested in particular.

 _They breathed heavily as it was their honey moon night. Rose Thorn would have brought her close to her body and said._

" _I'll tell you anything and everything I can of my past." she would look up at her and twilight would ask._

" _Really? Anything?"_

" _Yes anything I can remember."_

She sighed. ' I guess that's not going to happen now.'

" Any of what? You're life as a human?" She shook her head.

" I have a special kind of past." She started nervously," But it doesn't make much sense." she sighed as she returned her gaze to her.

" What do you mean?" Rose Thorn decided to not answer the question. Instead she looked back at her in the eyes and asked.

" What do you want to know?"

" Well I suppose you're name would be the best place to start." Once again her body changed posture to a more shy and nervous stance. Rose Thorn began to blush and look away.

" My name is Rose Thorn." She answered in a soft tone.

" Your human name please." Once again her body stance changed back to a more confident stance and her irritated look returned to her face as the blush faded from her stone blue fur.

" I'm called Abigail Sorenson. Or was..." Hazy images of her death returned to her mind.

" What do you mean was? You say that as if you weren't human anymore."

" I was born a pony." Rose Thorn was given a look of utter disbelief. Twilight almost blew up at her for lying to her face like that.

" Please don't lie to me Rose Thorn." She stated while holding back much of her anger.

" I'm not." She stated with confidence. "If you think I'm lying run a truth spell." Twilight widened her eyes shocked that she would suggest using that spell

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

"You know anything I ask you will have to answer."

" Well you obviously don't trust me so do it." The irritation lingering in her voice made twilight uncomfortable.' What pony is willing to go through such a spell? I'm sure she knows that all secrets are fair game when under the spells influence. But even if I only asked what I've intended no one is brave enough to go under that spell no matter how well they keep their secrets. Is she really telling the truth? Plus…' Twilight regarded Rose Thorn for a few moments.

She watched as Rose Thorn changed in front of her. Her confident stance returned to a nervous and even intimidated look. Rose Thorn gave her a embarrassed look with a blush on her face.

' She keeps going from being confident to….this. Is she Bi Polar?' She shook her head once ' No she's too extreme to be bipolar. Rarity is extreme bi polar. But she did say they can vary…' She shook her head another time. ' Something is different about her. She's not just being Bi Polar. She's changing as if she was a completely different person...is that possible?'

" You keep shaking your head." Rose Thorn said in the soft tone again. " Are you alright?"

She could see a glimpse of the smaller unicorn who read the poem to her long ago. The memory of the an intimidated pony looking at her overtook her mind. With her unique green hair covering one of her eyes and the shaggy look of her stone blue fur coat. Twilight could still remember how confused she was to see her standing there in front of her. The pony was visibly shaking in her memory and when she was about to read the poem she booked it. Twilight could remember it was because of other pony's walking down the hall towards them. The memory ended with her picking up the forgotten poem.

The memory disappeared as quickly as it had appeared within her mind. It brought up a familiarity to her. But she was conflicted.

' I can't stand the idea that Rose Thorn could actually be the one harboring the darkness…' again the shy pony's image flashed in her mind. A small smile and warmth appeared within her chest.

' Maybe she isn't a bad pony after all. Maybe she's still that shy mare from that day.'

" If I could make one request." Twilight tilted her head slightly and returned to the present.

" What would that be?"

" I will answer any question you ask of me. But please don't ask about what me and Fluttershy talked about." The request sent red flags up in her mind.

" Ok... Why is that?"

" Because fluttershy has information she doesn't want to share with anypony and I promised not to tell what that was." Twilight's eyebrow raises. ' Fluttershy never keeps secrets! If anything she would have told me or the girls about it! What in the world did they talk about?'

" Now I'm curious."

" Please it would be a breach of her trust." Twilight knew she wasn't lying on that one. ' She's right, Fluttershy tends to have fragile trust. In fact anyone who knows her well knows she had trust issues.

" It would wouldn't it?" she stated with a defeated tone. Rose Thorn took a deep breath as her own nervousness and her own fear threatened to take over.

" Ok..." Rose Thorns tone wavered. Rose coughed nervously and tried to steady her shaking.

"I'm ready for the spell." The shaking did not cease as she said this. Twilight hesitated in concern for her.

" Are you sure you can handle this?" With a slight twitch Rose stopped shaking like a leaf. The body stiffened and seemed to turn to stone. Rose closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and gazed at Twilight directly in the eye.

" All right hit me." The wavering tone was gone and replaced with an feminine alto.

" Alright if you're sure."

" Do it before I change my mind." Rose stated.

Twilight closed her eyes and her magic aura glowed a violet around her horn. As the magic covered her horn the aura started to appear around Rose Thorn's eyes. Rose Thorn could feel her body stiffen and the locks in her mind break. She knew there was no turning back. She was now at Twilight's mercy. Anything and everything was fair game.

'Even if I could manipulate my words the lies can still be detected. I just hope she doesn't ask something that I'm not ready to answer." When twilight opened her eyes a minute later the magic aura dissipated around her horn.

Her violet magic aura lingered visibly around Rose Thorns eyes. She didn't move or even twitch. Except for breathing she was completely immobile

" Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions." Twilight stated.

"Ok." Rose Thorn said in a monotone alto voice.

" Are you a human?"

" No." the light turned green which was puzzling to twilight. ' That can't be right. She shouldn't be a pony if her human name is Abigail Sorenson. But a truth spell never lies...Unless she's manipulating the information.'

" Are you telling the truth?" Rose Thorn answered with a nod. The forest green color of the aura remained over her eyes.

" Can you explain to me how you are a pony?"

" Yes." Rose Thorn answered but did not say anything.

" That's right. The spell doesn't work for elaborate answers." She put a hoof to her chin and thought for a moment. " Unless I know how to ask I won't get the answer I'm looking for."

" Were you human before?"

" Yes." The aura remained green

" How long has it been since you were human?"

" Eighteen years." Was Rose Thorn's answer which made Twilight puzzled.

" Is that how old you are?

" Yes." The light turned both red and yellow. ' Red and yellow… That means she's lying and not telling me everything. But how do I get her to answer me?'

" Hm…" She thought for a moment and then with an idea sparking in her mind she asked.

" Will you explain?" She was silent for a minute and the aura turned to green.

" I was human for twenty years in my world. When I died I met an Alicorn who I believe was Death. He said I had bypassed the rules of my world when it came to my death and was told that I was needed in this world."

" Wait a second you died?"

" Yes." She answered the green aura remaining. "That is why I am eighteen and not thirty eight years old."

" You said something about being 'bypassed.'" Rose Thorn stayed silent.

" Right. Can you tell me More?"

" Yes."

" Will you tell me more?"

" The Alicorn told me I had a second chance. When I left the room that I met him in I was born and didn't remember that I was Abigail Sorenson until my fourth birthday." Twilight couldn't have been more puzzled. 'Through her entire explanation her aura has been green. She isn't lying.'

" But how?" she asked

" I don't know." The color changed from the forest green to the vibrant yellow.

" Do you know something about your death?"

" Yes."

" Will you tell me about it?"

" A girl was beside me when I was dying. She had told me to remember her. I was shot in the stomach by a gun. The only reason I remember this is because I had a dream about it this morning." ' A dream?'

" You mean you didn't know until this morning?"

" Yes, I didn't know about that until this morning." The aura turned green but then flickered to yellow. ' That's odd she must know more about it then she's saying.

" So what exactly happened?" Her body flinched and twitched as her eyes looked down for a few moments. With twitchy lips her voice came out as her own.

" Do you really want to know about my death?" As soon as she had said those words she returned to being a stone statue. ' That's amazing! She still has enough control to move her body regardless of the spell! If I wasn't questioning her about her past I would write it down in my notes.' The aura began to dissipate rapidly and the body began twitching all over.

" Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't." Rose Thorn said her voice switching from monotone to a natural sound. Her eyebrows shakily furrowed.

" Can you take off the spell? I think you can trust me." Twilight stayed silent closing her eyes to think. ' I don't know what to think of you Rose Thorn. Are you someone to be worried about? Are you simply a victim of a celestial chance? Or.' she opened her eyes and looked to her. 'Could she possibly be the darkness celestia told us about? I don't want to believe it. But I can't take the chance.'

" Let me be the judge of that " Rose Thorn gave a shuddered breath.

" Look," she said beginning to twitch wildly again. " w-what are the chances th-that I'll t-t-turn into a-a human and k-k-k-kill you?"

" Wait you can turn into a human?"

" I cannot." she said returning to the monotone voice." Humans do not exist in Equestria. I must go through the portal in the mirror to the human world to turn into a human."

" Wait you know about the Mirror?"

" Oh shit…" She muttered under her breath. " D-D-Damn it Rose th-th-Thorn now lo-look at what you g-g-got yourself into!" she stuttered out loud. "You have a t-t-truth spell on you and h-h-have your-crush- client! c-c-client interrogating you!" her voice had become monotone with the word crush and returned to the switching after having it said. Twilight had been thinking deeply until she heard ' crush' offhandedly and it broke her out of her thoughts..

" What did you just say?" Rose Thorn felt herself begin to panic and the body began twitching more dramatically.

" I said c-c-client." The magic aura turned from green to yellow to green again.

" What, exactly, did you say?" Rose Thorn did not answer. Her body was convulsing.

' She's trying so hard not to answer...But with the way she's twitching she's not going to have enough energy to keep fighting it.'

" You know that if you don't answer the truth spell will force you to answer and I'm told its very painful when it does." Rose Thorn was shocked. ' She's just like Prizzy Bean!' she yelled in her mind.

An image of a light honeyed furred unicorn with a brown braided mane with sapphire blue eyes flashed within her mind. The unicorn was looking down at her with an evil smile as rose thorn was under a black aura unable to move.

The body began shaking and twitching wildly again.

" You know what, I don't feel like it!" she said sternly. ' I am not going to give in to this spell!'

" You what?" she asked in surprise and awe.

" Yea You hear me. You're acting like-" suddenly the wild twitching stopped and the monotone voice returned.

" I said crush." then in an instant the body returned to shaking and tears began falling from her face. A fire seemed to run in Rose Thorns veins and she felt like there were hundreds of little needles being hammered into her head.

".- like Prizzy Bean!" Twilight dropped her jaw at the audacity Rose Thorn had. Offended she blew up.

" I'm nothing like Prizzy Bean!" she yelled at her.

" I would never manipulate or harm people like her! Nor would I take advantage of the young ponies around me! She is the worst poney I ever met!" twilight took a big breath.

" I-" Just as she was about to continue her tangent the gears began clicking together. Her eyes went wide as she realized just what had been said.

" You have a crush on me?"

" Yes I do." To Twilight's surprise she saw the Aura become green and returned to full density. The body was once again stone.

" Wait let me get this straight. You have a crush on me?"

" Yes."

" Is that why you applied for the job?" Twilight asked in an accusing tone. If Rose Thorn could she would have furrowed her brow and gave her an insulted look.

" No." she answered in a steady and unwavering monotone voice. " I applied to this job because I failed at every other job I tried." The aura remained green and rose thorn remained silent. An orange magic aura began forming at the tip of rose thorns horn and the aura around Rose Thorns Eyes dissipated slightly.

" Did you get your answers yet?" An alto tone was being spoken.

" Well you didn't tell me about your history." She would have rolled her eyes if she could.

" What do you want to know?" She asked in a serious tone. Twilight did not realize that Rose Thorn was no longer good natured about this. ' If I could I would tell her that this spell has gone on long enough. But I know from experience that even saying something like I did moments ago takes a tremendous amount of magic power. I don't think I have enough energy to keep breaking this spell.'

" How did you know about the mirror?"

" The world I came from had a TV show about your world. I happened to learn about it by watching the TV show." Again green.

" What's a TV show?"

"It's a play of sorts that is broadcasted into these machines called Televisions hence TV. These shows are usually pre recorded before they are cast on air." Again it stayed green the entire time.

" Ok what else did you learn from it?"

" Most of your story on how you became an Alicorn."

" My story?"

" The TV show had you as the main character."

" Where does it begin in my life?"

" begins when you first arrive in Pony Ville. And you had to fight nightmare moon the first time."

" Well that explains a lot."

Twilight and Rose Thorn silently looked at each other. Rose thorn was giving a blank stare her body stone save for the occasional breath. There was no more tremors. There was no more twitching. It looked that all the magical energy that she had been using was gone.

' So...Rose Thorn has actually been born into our world… but if that's the case then why is she also able to remember her human past? Who was the pony she met before she was born? I know that humans in the other world still have names like ours. So why in the world does her name sound different? TV? What in the world is TV? How is it they know about us? Is there a way to get these answers?' She moved her lips to ask another question but paused as she re analyzed rose thorn. 'Her body looks completely exhausted. That can't be good under the spell. Why is she looking at me like that? I've never seen someone just stare while under the spell…' She heard Rose Thorn's voice within her head.

" You're just like Prizzy bean!"

'She thinks I'm like Prizzy Bean. But she is the one who offered to go under the spell!' Rose Thorn took another breath and it was slow and painful that even Twilight was breathing faster as if to help her breath.

' I can't do this anymore. If she thinks that I'm acting like Prizzy Bean then I have no business using this spell on anyone.' Twilight's violet magic aura surrounded her horn once again.

" Rose Thorn I'm taking off the spell. If you think I'm like prizzy bean then maybe I should show you I'm not. By doing this at least I'm able to show I'm not like her." Twilight had closed her eyes and the green magic aura began to dissipate around they eyes. As it did Rose Thorn's body began to shake and once it dissipated she toppled over a few moments after.

" Rose Thorn!" Twilight instinctively rushed forward and caught rose thorns body with her own. She was breathing heavily and looked up at twilight in the eyes.

Rose Thorn's golden eyes were dilated and she looked as though she could barely focus on her.

" Thank you."

" What's going on?" Spike called as he ran into the room.

" Rose Thorn is experiencing Magic Shock."

"Can you please get me some water and a ice pack?"

" Yeah of course!" He quickly ran off.

" You knew what the spell would do, didn't you?" Twilight stated.

" Yes I did."

" Then why would you let me put it on you if this is what it does to you?"

" It only does this to ponies who fight the magic."

" But why do it if you were just going to fight it?"

" To show you could trust me."

" All it did was make you angry with me." Rose Thorn tilted her head in a ' true true' statement. She took another deep breath and her breathing began turning to normal. Her eyes began drooping.

" That was also my fault." she said in an exhausted tone "Because I've been in the same situation before. Only I had the Truth Spell put on me without my consent."

" Wow Rose Thorn, I didn't even know." At that Rose Thorn chuckled.

" Of course you didn't Twilight. I never said anything." she sighed. "And, I take back what I said about you being Prizzy Bean. I was just re-experiencing a, terrifying memory."

" What do you mean re-experiencing?"

" Have you ever heard the term 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'?"

" I don't even know what that is."

" Well basically I experienced something traumatic. And when I went under the truth spell with you I found it was a trigger for the traumatic memory to replay in my mind as if it was happening all over again." Twilight stayed silent and Rose Thorn began slowly losing the battle to stay awake.

" Twilight if I had known it was a trigger I wouldn't have said it was ok." Rose Thorn said barely managing to not mumble it.

" No it's not that… You said you had a crush on me?" Rose Thorn nodded slowly.

" Yes…" she looked back up at her with a serious face. " I do have a crush on you."

" For how long?"

" Since I first discovered you in the magical academy."

" Which was?"

" when I was fourteen years old."

" Wow four years?"

" It will be five in April."

" Oh, what day?"

" Seventeenth funny enough."

" Why is it funny?"

" Because that's also Prizzy Bean's birthday."

" But now I'm confused. How do you know Prizzy Bean's birthday?" Twilight waited for an answer for a few moments.

" Rose Thorn?" Twilight looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep on her and she flushed a bright red.

" Well this is unexpected."

" I got the water and ice pack!" Spike yelled as he ran into the room.

" SH!" Twilight whispered harshly

" what happened to her?" Spike whispered

" she passed out." Twilight whispered back.

" Why did she pass out?"

" Magic Shock tends to do that."

" What is Magic Shock anyway?"

" Its basically what happens when a unicorn uses too much magical energy. They become exhausted and sleep a lot."

" Oh."

" I'll go to the kitchen and make her something." Twilight began to move and Spike quickly shook his head holding his claws out to usher her down.

" No Twilight you stay there." He points a thumb to himself.

" I'll get her something to eat."

" That's really nice of you spike. But why are you offering to do this?"

" Because she looks really comfortable sleeping on you." She gives him an annoyed look.

" You do realize I have a boyfriend right?"

" I know."

" I can't let her sleep on me and you know that Spike." She begins moving.

" At least get her a pillow Twilight!" A thought appeared in her mind.

" I have a better solution." Her violet magic aura returned around twilight's horn. Then it covered Rose Thorn. With silent ease she lifted her off of her and began levitating her out of the library.

" Where are you taking her?"

" To the guest bedroom."

" But Twilight we don't have a guest bedroom."

" We do spike it's just the girls don't ever use it."

" Which floor is that?"

" Top floor first door on the left."

" But that's your room!"

" Well it's a guest bedroom now."

" I don't get it."

" It's ok spike it's just until she wakes up."

" When's that?"

" Hopefully soon. Pinkie Pie expects Fluttershy to pick her up from here and bring her to her house."

" Why's that?"

" For a welcoming party I guess."

" Oh."

" I'll take the water and ice pack. Can you brew some warm water and tea leaves?"

" Sure twilight which ones?"

" The one on the left. Its says Veribee's tea leaves."

" Ok twilight. Be up there in a jiff." He ran off.

Now Twilight took her up to her room and placed her in her bed. But as she did this all she could think about is the new questions she had for rose thorn. ' Why was she here now? What purpose did she have here. Is she the one harboring the darkness? When and where did her feelings for her come from? Are they even real? Is she the one from the prophesy?'

And most importantly.

' Who is she really?'


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Thorn slowly awakens to the smell of lavender. The smell flashed a picture of twilight smiling at her.

' this smells like twilight.' she brought the bankets closer to her nose and she smelt them with a smile on her face. She lay there for a few moments in bliss of the warmth and comfort embracing her senses. She lay there timelessly until her senses unraveled a thought.

' Wait...why am i smelling lavender?' she began pawing the warmth around her with a hoof finding soft material and comfort of a bed beneath her..' I don't even have a bed.' she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was eggplant colored comforter. And then around her was a king sized royal canopy bed with purple curtains tied to its posts. She noticed that this bed was to the upper right from where the door was located.

She saw a transom window that had intricate metal railings on it. The window bowed from a triangle design. This window was to the west of the bed. She sat up holding her head and looked around the room.

The room was a rectangle shape with its north west and south east corners cut off and shaped into walls. There was coloms of crystal along the corners of the room. There was a violet desk just past the window in the north from the bed. Pictures of family and friends resided on the desk and its wall as well as a huge mirror with a light pink swirling design on its frame.

On the immediate north wall from the bed there is a door then to the right there is a coat dresser. On the south wall, where the bed resided, there was a short drawer dresser. On the dresser was a silver tray that had a white tea cup and a white tea pot with small rose vine design on it.

Beside the bed was Twilight. She was sitting in a chair with her back legs crossed over each other. She was wearing a pair of bifocal glasses and she was reading a book. She looked at the cover of the book. It read:

' Black magic, its history and why it is banished. By Radiant Sefue' the letters were in a bold font, cursive and a gold color. The book also had golden lines on its spine. She did not know the author well. Only that she had heard the name and the book by other ponies interested in learning why black magic was banned.

" Wow you're an avid reader." Rose Thorn mentioned with curiosity lacing her tone. Twilight looked up at her with some surprise lighting her violet eyes.

" Oh you're awake." Twilight said in a indifferent voice. A violet magic aura came around her glasses. It raised the glasses off her face and placed them on the dresser next to her bed. Rose Thorn cou

ld feel the tension within the room and decided to ask a simple question to make it dissipate.

" You wear bifocals?" Twilight nodded.

" Yeah, don't tell the others. I need them to see little things. I can't see without them. Most of the time i'm wearing glasses or i'm using magic to enhance my vision."

" Ah I see." She said within a feminine alto." I won't say anything." she said with a smile.

" So." She found herself look around the room again.

" Why am I in you're room?"

" Oh. You collapsed from Magic Shock. I took you to my room to rest."

" Uh huh…" she didn't sound like she was surprised. In fact she sounded as if she wasn't concerned about it.

" Oh that reminds me." Twilight took the lone tea cup on the dresser and held it up to Rose Thorn with her magic.

" Drink it. It's supposed to help unicorns who go into magic shock." she took a sip and her lips puckered. She smacked her lips and then closed her eyes as her tongue could taste the bitterness and the spike of sour within the tea.

" What is this?"

" Its Veribee tea."

" It's so bitter!" she smacked her lips again after she took another drink. " And its sour too!"

" Here." She took some sugar cubes and dropped it into the tea and then she began stirring the tea with a spoon.

" I could have done that ya know."

" I know but you're recovering from magic shock. And that puts a lot of strain on a pony's magic capabilities." Rose Thorn's horn glowed with an orange aura and then surrounded the tea cup with its plate. The orange magic slowly over took the cup till the violet magic was cornered to the tea cups handle and then it suddenly disappeared.

" Ow!" As a searing pain within her horn rung out within rose thorn she had quickly brought her hooves to her head and closed her eyes tightly. Twilight managed to catch the cup before it could spill all over her comforter.

" See you've already went over your limit today."

" I guess I can't use my magic right now, ha ha…" the pains intensity slowly dulled.

" Ow…"

" Here let me hold it for you." Rose Thorn gained a surprised look on her face. Twilight almost immediately knew what she was thinking.

" Don't take this the wrong way. I'm only helping you cause you can't use you're magic right now."

" Thanks but. I do have hooves you know." She almost said hands. Twilight nodded

" Right." Rose thorn Took the teacup with her hooves. Some pain hit her head as she was using what magic was bearable for her to use and took a sip.

Twilight took this time to look at her once more.

When Twilight had first met the mare she learned very quickly that she was taller than alot of poneys. She also seemed to have muscle underneath the grey blue coat. Her mane was a lime green and was parted at her head both sides resting a couple inches down from the ears with wavy curls. Her maine was other wise cut a couple inches long from the back of her neck down to her sholders. As if it was a mohawk. Her eyes were golden yellow and often times seemed to have an old soul look to them.

She had noticed a slight change within her. Her body's muscle was considerably smaller tone then the first week. Then while her coat looked to have been washed it did not seem to be cleaned of the oils that gathered on it. The same would have been said for her mane. ' Maybe i shouldn't have let her rest in my bed.'

While sitting there she had noticed an unusual trait within rose thorn's horn. Her horn had small but lightly burn royal insigna's on her horn and had a more regal look to it as she studied it. Like twilight her horn had small intricate designs within its grooves. Not only was it larger than her own she could tell that it could compete with Cadance's horn. ' it's really strange how a unicorn such as herself could have those integrate designs.' Twilights memory came to mind

" Most unicorns don't have the integral designs on their horn like how you and I have."

" But Celestia how can you tell?"

" When you look into the grooves of the horn the designs should be there." she turned her head away from her.

" There's only one other poney i know who has that insignia on her horn as well."

" Who?"

" Her name is Rose Thorn."

' that's right! She had mentioned someone else having the insignia! But if she's Rose Thorn then…"

" Do you happen to know Celestia on a personal level?"

" No." That shocked twilight.

" But she was at the school right? You didn't talk to her or anything?"

" Twilight I only know Celestia raises up the sun and the moon. Otherwise I don't know her personally."

'What is she saying?' she thought with confusion. ' didn't she meet celestia?' Twilight could see the seriousness on rose thorns face. ' she knows something else...but why doesn't she say anything?'

" Besides that I wasn't an official student." that had twilight puzzled.

" What do you mean?"

" I spent two years working as a janitor for the school. By some chance I was able to learn what I have from ponies who were lazy about their homework or even took pity on me."

" So you didn't actually go to the school."

" Thats right.".

' so that's it. That's why i can't remember her from any class.'

" So what classes did you take?"

" I just said i wasn't apart of the school."

"Yeah, right my bad."

" So what classes would you have taken?"

" Astrology!" she said with a huge smile on her face. " The stars are so strange here I'd love to learn the history they have on pony culture."

" Well I'd love to learn with you. Astrology is one of my favorite classes."

" Really?" it was almost as if she had stars in her eyes as she asked in wonder.

" Yeah...we could, study together."

" That would be cool." once again twilight noticed a change in tone and a change within her words.

' that is really strange.' this time twilight couldn't hide her confusion. Rose Thorn gave her a concerned look.

" Are you ok?"

" I'm fine. Its just I keep noticing something strange with you."

" Go on.."

" I keep noticing a change in tone sometimes even a change in personality. I didn't know what to think of it so i've just kept it to myself." Rose Thorn sighed. ' i swear its one secret after another with her.' she chuckled.

" I forgot to mention something at that interview with you." a boyish masculine voice said through her lips

" Oh really? What's that?" Rose Thorn looked away. ' should i really tell her?' ' Don't you know you're fake if you don't?' ' Yeah but…'

" Rose Thorn?" She closed her yellow eyes and sighed.

" I have multiple personalities." She looked back up at Twilight.

" Oh...is that so?" she had looked away looking at the ground nervously.

" Does It bother you?" she said with a soft nervous voice.

" No!" She said quickly. " It's just. I thought you were like rarity. Being bipolar and all."

" No…" she said quietly looking down at the bed. " I'm not bipolar. I just see things in a different light. Because of the other people inside of me." Twilight was confused.

" What do you mean?"

" Well…" She looks up at her then back down to the comforter covering her. " It's kind of hard to explain."

" Who am I talking to exactly?"

" You're speaking me. Well. rose thorn. I'm the original." her voice was soft and a bit hard to hear for any normal poney. ' She kind of reminds me of Fluttershy.'

" I see..." She looked back up at Twilight.

" Do You... want me to explain it?"

" Yes I would." she answered honestly watching her blunt words kind of hit the other poney she quickly added. " If it doesn't bother you of course." She shook her head the blush still deep on her face.

" It doesn't bother me." she answered she began sipping her tea for a few moments silently and then put the tea cup on the dresser stand.

" It's like...having a few friends living in your house. But they never leave. Sometimes there is someone who's in control of the house. Sometimes it's not the original owner."

" Why is that?"

" Well, this owner of the house can't always handle what happens to it. Unlike a normal poney who would be able to fix the damages done to their house or problems that occur in it themselves, I...We, tend to work together for me to function I sometimes have to let the others take over the house hold. Cause i'm not able to handle situations very well."

" You seem to be handling it fine right now."

She blushed even harder than once again gained a completely confident look.

" Well she's not always able too." she said with a smile. " that's why i'm here."

" And, you are?"

" Abigail, Abigail Sorenson."

" Ah. The human."

" Don't get me wrong. I liked being a human in my own body but I have something far better being with her."

" Which is?"

" Friendship. Companionship. Whatever you want to call it. I'm there for her and in return i'm aloud to go about my business i've made for myself."

" Which is?"

" Frankly i don't want to tell you all my secrets." she said with a smile and winked. " That's the fun in all this." Twilight blushed and looked to the floor.

" I see."

" Frankly she doesn't have much say in what i do. But I try to keep it reasonable." She looked back up at her with confusion.

" What do you mean?" she looked away.

" Well i'm not always out. But when i do i try to comply to her wishes."

" Which is?"

" Well Not hit on every mare i meet. And keep the house clean...and wash the dishes." she kind of frowned. " a lot of boring stuff actually."

" When did this occur?"

" What do you mean?" twilight noticed the soft toned voice return from Rose Thorn as she looked at twilight curiously.

" I mean when did you get all these…"

" personalities?"

" Yes."

" Well, it all started when I woke up."

" When you woke up…"

" When I was four, well she was four, i woke up from whatever dirt nap I took to get here and we've started accumulating others ever since." she looked down and gained a shy demeanor once again.

" When I was four I was a very shy poney. Didn't really like people much." twilight ignored the use of the word people." And I was very fond of-"

A knock resided on the room door.

" Who is it?"

" Its Fluttershy, may I come in?"

" yes." Fluttershy opens the door and walks in and proceeds to walk to the bed.

" I heard that you went under a truth spell."

" Yeah I kind of went overboard."

" I can see that." she turned her gaze to Rose Thorn

" How are you feeling?"

" Well besides being tired and being in pain when i use magic i'm quite fine."

" that's good."

" Pinkie pie wants me to walk you home." Rose Thorn furrowed her brow.

" Why's that?"

" Because she has a surprize for you waiting at your house." She raised an eyebrow.

" Is it a party?"

" I'm not supposed to tell you."

" Well whatever it is. I hope it's something good." she lifts the blankets off her legs and swings her body over the side of the bed.

" Are you sure you should be walking?"

" Yea I'll be fine."

" You may feel fine right now. But you're going to get headaches for a few days."

" Headaches…" she said distastefully. " I hate those danged things."

" Rose Thorn!"

" Sorry didn't mean to curse!" she said quickly. " I was just having issues with headaches lately.

" Oh. Well that's no excuse for having a foul mouth."

" I'm sorry fluttershy."

She sits her back hooves on the ground and then she plants her front hooves on the ground and stands up. She feels weak from not eating. And so she is shaking as she stood there.

" Are you ok?"

" Yea i'm just hungry."

" How long has it been since you ate anything?"

" i haven't eaten for a week or two now."

" you haven't eaten in two weeks?"

" well me being a clean freak i thought it was better to get cleaning supplies instead of feeding myself." she stood up with a smile.

" after all I'm used to not eating from weeks at a time."

" but how are you like this when you do what you say?"

" what do you mean?"

" she means your physic doesn't look like you starve yourself."

" Ah, well before i came here i had my own small cleaning business that i ran in canterlot. Since i was successful i was able to feed and take care of myself. But i had someone...well...they kind of ruined my reputation and i had to leave." it was then that twilight realized she was talking about prizzy bean. She wasn't sure how she knew this. In fact she knew very well it could have been anybody. She decided to keep this insight to herself.

" well let me get you to the kitchen. Maybe i can heat something up for you."

" that would be great twilight. I really appreciate it.

And so they walk her down to the kitchen and make her something to eat. Both twilight and fluttershy decide to walk her home. Where pinkie pie had her welcoming party waiting for her


	8. Chapter 8

" Surprize!" Rose Thorn jumps back in surprise as a bunch of poney's yell from inside her home. She realizes there isn't any danger and gives a slight sigh. ' Wait, there are ponies inside my house. And i locked the door.'

" What are all of these ponies doing in my house?" Rose Thorn said with anger. Spooking the poneys inside.

" How in the hell did they get in?" She searched for pinkie pie and looked at her with anger.

" Well it wasn't like i picked the lock ok? It was left open."

" I'm pretty sure i locked my doors."

" Well…"

" It was me that did it." Applejack said stepping up to Rose Thorn. " I broke into your house on pinkie's request."

" Now I know it may sound like i'm making this stuff up to save pinkie but i promise you that we had a valid reason."

" Which is?" Rose Thorn asked in a stern voice to her there was no valid reason to break into her home.

" Well it was to throw a welcoming party for you! See, we invited the whole town to come meet you!" Pinkie pie said with a smile that looked to have fake written all over it. She was very unimpressed with pinkie at this moment.

"But we were surprised when Rainbow dash started messing up."

" ' messing up?'" she repeated in a serious tone. " you act as if you haven't already.' Rainbow had been trying to sneak past the ponies and was about to make her escape when Applejack stepped on her tail.

" want to explain yourself, rainbow dash?" Applejack asked.

" He he he…"

" Well?" Rose Thorn had a angry expression on her face.

" Well, I was asked if there was anything strange with you. And…

"And?" Applejack emphasized loudly.

" I told some of them about you being a mare chaser!"

" WHAT?"

" I'm sorry k? It sort of slipped out!"

" Do you realize how hard it is to get a job with that floating around? I had to leave canterlot because of that! Now what am i supposed to do? No one is going to hire a mare who has the word mare chaser floating around wherever she goes! Did you think about that?"

" Um no?" She growls out a sigh. She looks to pinkie.

" And you! I am extremely angry with you!" she looked to Apple Jack

" And you! I'm angry with you too."

" Gee i'm mighty sorry." Applejack said.

" We were just trying to make you feel welcome here in ponyville." Pinkie pie said.

" I think you went overboard pinkie." Twilight said. A light cream colored filly walked up to her with a sad look.

" Does that mean you don't want to meet everyone?" Rose Thorn took one look at that young filly and remembered a young blue pony with a white spot on her left eye.

' Rose Thorn why can't i see my mommy?' another flash. ' Why didn't my mom want me rose thorn?' was the words of a tan furred colt. Her mood changed to a more encouraging and a soft tone came through her lips.

" No it doesn't mean that, little one." She said with no anger in her voice she was using a soft gentle tone that surprised everyone in the room.

" Then why are you so upset with us?" she asked with a tear in her eye. She used her own magic to wipe away the tear that came to the young filly's eye.

" I'm not upset with the ponies here to meet me." she said kindly "I'm only upset with those three over there."

" So you're not mad at me?"

" Why would I be upset with you? You didn't know you were doing anything wrong."

" Exactly." Apple jack walked up to her and looked at the poney.

" I'm the one who barged in without saying anything to her. Then i upped and brought you into it. For that i'm really sorry."

" I never knew."

" Those inside this house should know that i'm not offended with any of them. Especially if these three didn't say they broke into my house."

" So."

" I take it you're mad at me." Rainbow dash asked. She took a deep breath and sighed.

" Words can't even describe how mad i am right now."

" Does that mean we can still have the party?" She took a look at all of the ponies within her home and sighed. And with a smile she said.

" Yes, we can still have the party." As Pinkie suddenly perked up an began blowing a kazoo the cupcake's walked up to rose thorn.

" Is it true that you are a mare chaser?" the wife of the two asked her.

" yes it is ma'm."

" Well I'll be darn! Now I know Nosica is not alone!" Mr Cake said with enthusiasm

" Nosica?"

" She's the daughter of the cakes." Twilight whispered in her ear.

" We've been trying forever to find a poney who would understand her case." Mr. Cake.

" We came here in hopes of finding out if it was true." Mrs. Cake

" Nosica!" a young stallion looking poney walked up to them. She had her light blue main covering her left eye and the mane down her back was put in a ponytail her fur was deep dark blue and she curiously had red eyes. This poney seemed to be built like a stallion. This pony was about a few inches shorter than Rose thorn, but they had a slightly stocky built that confused even Rose Thorn of their gender.

" Yes father?" a young mare's voice came out of her lips and surprised her.

" This is Nosica!"

" She doesn't look anything like you two." she blurted out and quickly covered her mouth.

" I'm adopted thats why."

" Oh," she coughed. " pardon my manners."

" Oh it's quite alright darling" Ms Cake said with a smile.

" Darling?"

" What my wife is meaning to say is we accept you, and, we hope you will be friends with Nosica." She looked to the two and then to the blue mare. She didn't seem to want anything to do with her. And yet...she could see a tear hiding under that uncaring gaze. Just barely above the eyelid. ' Perhaps it's my imagination.' she thought. ' but what if it's not? What if i'm the only friend she's got? How can i say no?'

" Yes, I think I can do that for you." The surprised look in that young mare's eye was enough of a reason to go through with it.

As the cakes thanked her she could see the young poney beginning to change in front of her. Perhaps it was her imagination. But she couldn't help but notice a small tint in the mare's coat around her face. ' perhaps it's my imagination?' ' let's hope so.' a alto male voice said within her mind.

As The twins of the cupcake family were introduced they were seen running around the place with a big smile on their faces having forgotten all about Rose Thorns anger to her relief. And when she has a moment she goes over to a table ( she was sure pinkie put it in here cause there was no table before) and was pouring herself a glass of punch. Apple Jack came walking over to her.

" Rose Thorn." she turned to look behind her and she saw Applejack standing behind her.

" Yes?"

" Can I speak to you for a moment?"

" Yeah sure." Apple Jack took a breath and sighed.

" I am mighty sorry for breaking into your house. I just want to apologize because I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway. For that I am sorry."

" Well, don't do it anymore ok?"

" Right, I won't." She looked away from Rose Thorn.

" So hows that job of yours going?"

" Quite Frankly this house is costing me every penny I got."

" Well we could use another farm hand to help out."

" I thought you fired me." Rose Thorn stated

" Well that's before I got to know you."

" We still don't know each other." Applejack gave her a stern look.

" That's beside the point. The point is you need a job and we need help on the farm."

" Well I'm going to take this real slow so i don't...erm. Mess up badly again."

" You'll have to pardon my manners. They've not been very well since..."

" Since I got here?"

" Well more like since you let my hogs out. I should have prepared you more for the job. I didn't think i would be getting a greenhorn on my farm."

" Well I can fix things and clean. But my fixing skills don't match up to par with my cleaning skills."

" You wouldn't happen to be the one who cleaned the gutters out did you?"

" Yea that was me."

" And why did you let the hogs out?"

" Well I was trying to clean up a little bit in the stall and they just ran for that gate. I couldn't close the gate cause I had something important within my magics grasp at the time."

" Which was what exactly?"

" Well it was my saddle bag and quite frankly I was in the middle of writing a poem when they got out."

" So It wasn't like my pigs were important to you?" she said in a dead serious tone.

" Well i thought i would be able to catch them before they got out of hand."

" So writing you're poem was more important than keeping my hogs in their pin?"

" Apple Jack."

" Dang it twilight."

" I'm just trying to diffuse the situation. Nothing more."

"Yeah that better be what your doing."

"It is." Twilight leaves them and Applejack sighs.

" Are you two um."

" No we are not." Apple said with a stern warning in her voice.

" Ah ok." ' that sure doesn't sound like it. If they were trying to fool me they need to try harder to hide it. Well. I don't know it for a fact. But if it is. Then what happened and why are they like that?'

But even though there were poneys enjoying themselves. There were two ponies hidden within the shadows of the property. They snuck to the window and peaked in.

" where is she, bro?" an adolescent male voice whispered loudly. This poney was a unicorn with blue fur and a large white spot on his back. He also had crooked front teeth that bent to the right. His blue eyes looked over the window's shelf.

" She's got to be here somewhere." A more alto male voice said. This poney was all black with red eyes. He was also a unicorn.

" Hey look at that!" The blue poney exclaimed. Other pony shushed him and pulled him down holding a hoof to the other poney's black maw.

" Hey is someone out there?" Pinkie asked allowed.

" Hey Pinky what are you doing?"

" I thought there was someone out here."

" why's that?"

" I heard voices."

" I think you might be mental. Abigail!"

" Who is abigail?"

" Oooh is she a new pony?" Pinkie ran away from the window and they peaked their eyes just above the windowsill.

" You almost got us caught!"

" sorry bro." They looked around and then the short black one saw the poney Rose Thorn again.

" There she is!" The taller black one looked to the same place his brother was and found her as well.

" Well, now we only need proof that she's here."

" Wait we need proof too?"

" Of course dingbat!"

" Sorry i didn't know bro."

" It's fine Fill. now where…" he looked around and found a window leading to her room.

" Hey over here."

" What's that bro?"

" That is our ticket out of this hell hole."

" What do you mean bro?"

" Just lift me up."

" Ok bro." He lifts the taller poney up from the ground with his magic. " ook bro now what?"

" Just hold me up." He looked inside and he lifted his head up at the window and looked inside. There has to be…" He spots a piece of paper with writing on it.

" Ahha! That's what we'll bring her."

" What is it bro?" he starts wobbling.

" don't pay attention to me pay attention to levitating me."

" levi what?"

" Just hold me up."

" I'm sorry im sorry."

" Did you two hear anything outside?" Twilight asked as she turned her head to the window.

" It's too loud to hear anything." Rose Thorn replied. Applejack nodded and then yawned

" Well I'm getting mighty tired." Applejack said as she yawned.

" You've been up longer than you usually are huh?" Twilight asked her with a small smile.

" right you are twilight." She yawns and starts walking to the door.

" Um do you need help home?" Twilight said as she watched the poney start teetering side to side.

" I didn't drink twilight."

" I didn't realize there was anything alcoholic." Rose thorn mentioned.

" You're an adult poney. You should know by now that's usual." Rose thorn said to herself in a deeper tone.

" But I really think it shouldn't be there." She replied in her higher tone.

" Is she really talking to herself?" Applejack asked.

" Yeah i'll explain it later." Twilight said.

" Gosh Darn it someone spiked my drink." Rose Thorn said with a pouting look

" That would be pinkie." twilight said.

" She's notorious for it." Applejack said. Pinkie staggered to them drunk and rapped an arm around rose thorn. Pinkie giggled as she said.

" guilty as charged!" then giggled hysterically. Apple jack walked up to pinkie to stable her drunken body.

" I think that's enough alcohol pinkie." twilight said with concern

" but alcohol is so much fun!"

" You're turning into an alcoholic pinkie." twilight said. She chuckled.

' no i'm not."

" You know its like talking to a brick wall when someone's like this right?" twilight sighed.

" yes i know." rarity sighed and walked up to them.

" I'm pretty sure none of you want to leave yet. So i'll do everyone a favor and take her home."

" but rarity i thought you loved parties!" pinkie said.

" I don't mind it until you turn into a rude drunk." she said harshly

" she's not being rude rarity." twilight

" well it doesn't matter she's drunk and she'll get herself into trouble if i don't do something about it."

" come on sugar cube lets get you home."

" aw! But we didn't get to play pin the tail on the poney!"

' we'll see you later guys." twilight went up to apple jack and asked her something. And all rose thorn could think was.

' Wow she's real pretty." she took a sip of her drink looked at it with a disgusted look.

" I can't drink this anymore. I'm turning into a drunk myself." so she left the room and poured it down the passed the poneys and found twilight again she found her talking to fluttershy. ' Oh yeah! I forgot i needed to ask her something!' she walked up to them and she took a hoof and tapped twilights shoulder.

" Oh hey rose thorn."

" Hey. i don't mean to interrupt but I got a question for you." they looked to each other then back to her.

" What's that?"

" If you and fluttershy had pinkie to help you last week. Why didn't you do it last week?"

" We had plans that turned up last friday and we couldn't do it then," fluttershy answered, " Then pinkie and i were busy until today. Then she failed to mention she had planned a welcoming party for you."

' was it supposed to be last week or this week?"

" Well she obviously mean this week if you know what i mean."

" Hm…' she shook her head. " I hate alcohol."

" I'm sorry about pinkie doing that. She doesn't usually get this out of hand."

" well," rose thorn shrugged her shoulders. ' it is what it is."

She took a sip of her new cup of punch."

" I wouldn't drink that if i were you.' Twilight said.

" Why/'

" Cause pinkie most likely spiked the entire thing.'

" Gosh dang it."

" is that why everybody's acting drunk?"

" So how come you aren't drink?"

" drunk."

" yes drunk."

" well I have a strong sense of smell. And I've learned not to trust pinkie when she's near the drinks.'

" It's too dark to see a thing!" Applejack said as she held pinkie up on her shoulders.

" Here let me get that for you." She lit up her horn and the whole room was lit up. The room was covered in party favor's and party supplies.

" Figures."

" just like pinkie to have a party in her room."

" well-" she carried pinkie to her bed and placed her on top of it.

" I take it she fell asleep?" Applejack looked at pinkie close her eyes and fall asleep instantly.

" she is now."

" Ah...that poor thing...Ever since her mother died." she walked up to pinkie and caressed her cheek with a hoof.

" what happened to you?'

" Are you two, uh…" rarity shook her head.

" No. but i wish we were."

" does she know?" she shook her head.

" So then why did you act so shocked back when we met rose thorn."

" because she didn't seem like the poney to be that way. And I've come to understand more about her and her escapades over the last two weeks.'

" Are we talking about the same poney?"

" Rose thorn is it?" A young mare with blue eyes and a mane of blonde hair asked. This mare was smaller than her and had a light blue coat. Her cutie mark was a red cross.

" Uh. yes… Sorry I'm drunk so…"

" Aren't we all?" she took another sip of her drink. Then looked at it. " I am not letting pinkie plan another one of her parties. Especially if they're like this.'

" Oh it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt!" fluttershy yelled. Both rose thorn and the other poney move quickly to the voice. A poney had accidently stuck Spike with a pin in his back. And it was bleeding.

" Stand back!" the blue eyed blond said as she walked up to him.

" I need a medic pack. Does anyone have a medic pack?" The other poney's were whispering.

" what's a medic pack?"

" Ok can someone get me a towel?"

" I don't have any."

" What do you have then?"

" I apparently have napkins."

" that will have to work." She took it and placed it around the wound.

" Ok spike i'm going to have to pull it out. When i do i need you to be real strong for me ok? I'm going to seal it up with magic.

" Oh oh ok!"

" ready?" the pony that pulled it out hand held pressure around the wound and the poney sealed it up.

" Ok that should do it"

" wow your pretty good."

" well i am a medic." she chuckled " it's my job."

" well that's cool."

" she used magic to seal the wound." twilight

" is that hard to do?" fluttershy

" yes it's very hard to do."

The party started to diminish after that. An as the poney's went home they were all unaware of what would come about with Rose Thorn there.

" Hoke, Fill, what do you have for me?" A yellow furred unicorn with a wavy brown mane asked through a magic spell that acted as a mirror.

" Well it wasn't easy but." Fill, the blue pony with the white patch on his back started with a snivel.

" We found her." The black poney Hoke said.

" Excellent." ( a deep masculine voice says)

" Do you have the proof?" they used their magic to pull out a piece of paper.

" Here it is Mistress." The blue pony with white spot answered. The poney gave the apartment

The poney looks at it and smiles

" Excellent work Fill." she looked to the black poney.

" Excellent work Hoke."

" We will be able to leave tomorrow right?" Hoke asked.

" Yes, of course." the magic mirror dissipates.

" You're not going to let them free are you?" the deep voice asked. A pair of red eyes shown within the pony's shadow looking at her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

" Of course not. Why would I?"

" You plan on using black magic then?" The voice asked.

" Of course I need them to keep tabs on Rose Thorn and tell me her progress and such." The shadow had stood up in a back magic haze as she turned herself away from it.

" Why would I let them go?"

" Because you have a kind heart." She furrowed her brow and promptly commented.

" Oh, let me tell you I do not. The moment they arrive I will have casted my spell on them. Then they will have to do everything I say."

" Everything is going to plan."

" Exactly." she turned around and sits herself down on a chair. " Everything is coming to plan."

" For the better of the world."

" Yes…" the dark voice. " for the better of the world." The mare and the dark voice both cackle.


End file.
